The Cytokine Storm
by angelfreak2008
Summary: By the year 1917, myths and legends are all that remain of the magical beings that once roamed the Earth. The only clue to their extinction lay hidden in the pages of an ancient journal. A journal that once belonged to an assassin named Artemis Entreri.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The ground shook violently, nearly knocking Anna off her feet. Another blast rocked the tent. The heavy canvas afforded no protection from the blinding flash of the nearby explosion. Anna shrieked, jumping out of the way, as one of the overhead lights banged against the support beam and shattered. Covering her head as glass rained down from the broken bulb, Anna darted across the tent. Another blast. The entire tent shook. Light flooded the dim interior of the makeshift hospital. The wounded soldier lying at the base of the wooden support screamed as the beam splintered with a loud crack, impaling him. Blood gushed from the man's open mouth. Anna averted her eyes trying not to gag.

"Entreri!" The head nurse's harsh shout broke through Anna's panic. Skirting the growing pool of blood Anna rushed over.

"Coming!" She shouted, trying not to trip over the countless bodies of injured soldiers lying on the dirt floor. Gertrude, the head nurse, gave her a disgusted look.

"We need to move him." Gertrude shouted over the thunderous explosions, pointing to one of the injured soldiers. Anna nodded and grabbed the man's feet. A groan was wrung from the soldier's blistered lips as they lifted him off the floor.

"He's still alive!" Anna exclaimed, staring at the head nurse.

Gertrude's lips formed a hard line. "He breathed in mustard gas. He won't survive." She said, shoving the soldier over to the side of the tent. The soldier opened his blood encrusted eyes and stared at Anna. He had heard what Gertrude had said. He knew they were leaving him to die.

Anna dropped his feet and fled. Gertrude called after her but she didn't care. The look of desperation in the soldier's eyes haunted her. No more! She couldn't take any more of this. Pushing past the other nurses Anna ran out of the tent and headed towards her quarters. Throwing back the canvas door she collapsed on her cot and sobbed.

Having been raised in a wealthy family Anna had led a life of privilege. The kind of life any normal girl would dream of having, but Anna wasn't a normal girl. It might be the year 1917, but women didn't have a whole lot of choices. The best she could hope for was to marry well and run a successful household. It wasn't enough. All her life Anna had been told what to do and when to do it. Marriage wouldn't be any different. She wanted more. Then the Great War had started and she had an opportunity to do something that had meaning, or so she thought. Only, instead of glory and adventure, she had seen only blood and death.

There were many ways a man could die and Anna had seen far too many of them. Soldiers, little more than boys, had come in twisted and broken. The amount of pain a person could endure was shocking. She had seen arms and legs amputated without the use of ether. She would carry the sound of those screams to her grave. She had never known how much someone could suffer. The wounds weren't all physical either. She had seen soldiers so badly traumatized that they would shake uncontrollably at the slightest sound. It was more than her heart could take.

"Miss?" A soft voice called from the doorway. Anna lifted her tear streaked face from the bed. Wiping her eyes she turned towards the doorway. One of the orderlies stood uncertainly in the entrance holding a package in his hands.

"I have a package for you." He said, looking away.

Anna got up and took the package. Wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine, it was heavy for its size. Anna wondered what it was. The boy tipped his hat and scurried away. Evidently weeping women made him uncomfortable.

Smiling a little she sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled back the paper revealing a leather bound book. She flipped it over and looked at the back. It didn't look like any book she had ever seen. The leather was ancient and the binding was dried and cracked. It almost looked like it had been hand sewn by someone. Picking up the wrapping she looked for an address. Nothing. Anna frowned. That was strange. Carefully opening the front cover she found an inscription on the inside. It was hand written in an elegant, but unreadable, script. She studied the flowing script for a long moment then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Artemis Entreri." She read, running her finger under the familiar name. There had been tales about an ancestor by that name.

His name was spoken of in whispers. Artemis Entrerihad been the most fearsome of assassins; a man whose very name was associated with death. She had thought he was a myth, yet here in her hand was a book that had belonged to him. She turned the page. Inside was filled with the same elegant script. She couldn't read it. A wave of disappointment washed over her. It would have been nice to escape this nightmare for a time. Shutting the book she tossed it on the bed beside her. A white piece of paper fell out. Picking it up Anna noticed that it looked far different from the rest of the book. The paper was incredibly white and smooth. She had never seen anything quite like it. There was writing on it; in English.

"Anna Entreri!" Gertrude bellowed from outside her tent. "Get back out here NOW!"

Anna dropped the sheet of paper as she bolted from the bed. Reaching down she snatched up the paper and the book and stuffed them into her apron as she hurried outside.

Anna skidded to a halt in front of Gertrude and nervously straightened the blue wool of her uniform. The head nurse did not look happy.

"Because of you a man just died." Gertrude informed her. The head nurse's pale blue eyes were like ice. "How many more must die because of your incompetence?" Gertrude demanded.

Anna sucked in a breath. "Someone died? Because of me?" She asked in a small voice. The head nurse nodded. "There aren't enough of us as it is. The surgeon needed a nurse to assist him. Since you weren't available I had to assist. While I was assisting the surgeon the soldier I had been attending bled to death." Gertrude's cold blue eyes swept over Anna's small frame. "If we weren't in such desperate need of nurses I would have you transferred out of here." Spinning on her heels the head nurse turned her back on Anna. "Today you work a double shift." Gertrude called over her shoulder as she marched back to the hospital.

Covering her face with her hand Anna commanded herself to be calm. Taking a few deep breaths she lowered her hand, squared her shoulders, and started after Gertrude. She could do this. She was here of her own free will. Maybe life wasn't as neat or as pleasant as the one she had left behind, but here her life had meaning. She could make a difference. Her presence here determined if someone lived or died.

She was not just a pretty face whose only meaning in life was to marry well. It didn't matter to Anna that the only thing women were good for was bearing children and running a household. She was not helpless and she was not worthless.

Like her ancestor, Artemis Entreri, Anna would make a difference. Artemis Entreri may have been remembered as an angel of darkness, but Anna Entreri would be remembered as an angel of light.

Chaos greeted Anna as she stepped into the tent serving as a hospital. A sea of injured men covered the floor. A group of orderlies worked on replacing the broken support while one of the nurses moved the impaled soldier out of the way. Anna flinched as a bomb exploded nearby, shaking the ground.

A hand grabbed her ankle. Gasping in surprise Anna jerked her foot back and spun around. A soldier lay at her feet. Blood poured from his mouth, nose, ears and eyes. He coughed; it was a strange quacking sound. Blackish fluid spurted from his mouth, staining her apron and uniform. Quickly kneeling beside the man Anna checked him for injuries. He didn't have any. Baffled, she sat back on her heels studying him. There had been a flu going through the troops, but this didn't look like any flu she had ever seen. Leaning forward she tilted the man's face towards her. He coughed, spitting up more of the blackish fluid. His entire body contracted violently as he coughed. He cried out in pain then coughed some more.

Lowering her head to his chest Anna listened to his breathing. It sounded watery, as though there was fluid in his lungs. Another violent cough caused the man's entire body to spasm. Blackish blood sprayed across Anna's cheek. Jerking away she wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand. A flash of light followed by a deafening boom knocked Anna backwards. Fire exploded through the tent. Getting to her feet Anna threw her arms over her head and tried to run.

Time stood still. Anna watched in horror as flames engulfed the tent. Beside her a support beam gave way and the burning tent fell on the helpless soldiers beneath. The smell of burning flesh seared Anna's nostrils. She covered her ears, trying to blot out the screams of the dying soldiers. The overhead lights exploded as the center beam cracked under the weight of the canvas. The entire tent was coming down. In that moment Anna knew she was going to die. The roaring of the fire surrounded her. Closing her eyes Anna fell to her knees and prayed. She heard a loud boom, felt a burst of heat, and then nothing.

Anna groaned and rubbed her head. What had hit her? She couldn't remember. Carefully moving first her legs and then arms Anna took stock of her injuries. Everything seemed to work. Slowly opening her eyes against the bright light Anna shaded her eyes and looked down at herself. There was a lot of blood on her uniform but most of it wasn't hers. It was amazing that she didn't have any serious injuries. Tentatively sitting up she looked around to see how much damage had been done.

The hospital was gone. Anna blinked and painfully got to her feet. She might not be seriously injured but she had some nasty bruises. Rubbing the dirt and grime out of her eyes Anna took a closer look at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She whispered. Not only was the hospital gone, but the entire army was gone! How could two entire armies disappear? Could she still be unconscious? Anna pinched herself. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, rubbing her arm. "I'm awake alright." She muttered to herself.

Lush green forest surrounded her. Sun filtered through soft white clouds, bathing her in warmth. From somewhere above her a bird began to sing. It was beautiful, like paradise.

"Oh no …" Anna cried. "I'm dead!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Did it rain in heaven? Taking a step forward she squinted, trying to see what was making the noise. Something was approaching. Fast. Maybe God had sent an angel to fetch her. Anna tried futilely to straighten her uniform. It seemed strange that the Almighty would take her into paradise in a blood stained uniform. The thunder neared, making the ground tremble. The angel crested the hill and Anna's mouth dropped open in horror. Angels were supposed to be beautiful, bright creatures, with large white wings.

Racing towards her was a creature straight out of a nightmare. It looked similar to a horse, but no horse looked like this thing. Fire blazed from beneath the plates of armor that covered its face and neck. Even from a distance Anna could tell that it had flames instead of eyes. Smoke rose from the ground as its hooves scorched the earth. It screamed as it closed in on her; a terrible, unearthly sound. Anna knew she couldn't outrun it. Shaking uncontrollably she closed her eyes and waited.

Fiery breath washed over her. Anna didn't need to look up to know that the nightmare had stopped directly in front of her. She heard movement, like the swishing of cloth. A voice came from above her. The voice was soft and far too musical to be human. Something touched her face. Anna's eyes flew open.

A creature from the pits of hell stared back at her. It was evilly beautiful, with skin black as night and long elegantly pointed ears. It cocked its head, studying her. In a flash Anna realized where she was and it wasn't heaven. No! It couldn't be! How could she be in hell? There must be some mistake! The demonic creature reached out for her. Scrambling frantically out of its grasp Anna screamed. "God! You've made a mistake!" The demon said something in a soothing tone and reached for her again.

Jumping to her feet Anna shouted at the demon. "You're not taking me with you! I'm not even supposed to be here!" The demon scowled, its beautiful black face twisting evilly. It said something in its infernal language. Anna spun around and slammed into a hard chest. She looked up into what looked like a human face but she wasn't fooled. It was another demon posing as a man. He grabbed her.

Anna struggled violently. The man shook her and spoke sharp words but she was beyond caring. The man spun her around so that she was facing the black demon.

Reaching inside its long cloak the black demon pulled out a small crystal orb.

Anna wondered what nefarious purpose the demon kept the orb for. She couldn't be quite sure what came over her but Anna found herself noticing the demon's clothing. Underneath his long cloak the demon wore thigh-high leather boots and a red cut-off vest. Perched on his head at a rakish angle was a gigantic purple hat. He also wore an astounding amount of jewelry. Rings adorned every finger and gold earrings ran the entire length of his pointed ears.

Looking at the ridiculous hat sitting on the demon's head she remarked. "Whatever did you do to anger your infernal master that he would dress you so?"

"I beg your pardon?" The demon asked in perfect English.

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am trying something new. Suspense! I am always trying to improve, so any suggestions you might have are appreciated. Did you like this first chapter? Are you curious to see where I am going to take this? Let me know, I would love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna froze. Her eyes darted to the demon's indignant face. Oh dear. Insulting one of the devil's minions was not the brightest of ideas. Anna absently wondered what that said about her.

"I'll have you know that these clothes were made by the finest of tailors." The black demon informed her. As if to demonstrate his point the demon held out his arm for her inspection.

Still held firmly in the man's grip Anna could only nod in agreement. It seemed a wise course not to insult him any more than she already had. The demon suddenly dropped his arm. Leaning closer, he stared at her intently. His eyes were red. She shouldn't have been surprised; he was a demon after all. Yet, one look at those inhuman eyes was all it took. Anna panicked. Screaming wildly, she struggled against the man's grip. When he didn't let go she twisted around and sank her teeth into his wrist. The man yelped and shook her. Anna didn't let go. She was not going to let them drag her into the depths of hell without a fight.

It happened so fast that Anna wasn't quite sure what happened, but one minute she had her teeth fastened to the man's wrist and the next minute she was on the ground with the man's knee in her back. Anna growled—a thing no lady should ever do—and glared up at the man. Musical laughter erupted from the black demon. His red eyes sparkled with mirth as his lips stretched in a wide smile.

"I didn't know demons could laugh." Anna blurted, and then immediately wanted to bite her tongue.

"Demons?" The black demon echoed. "What makes you think we are demons?" He asked curiously.

Anna frowned. Why was the demon toying with her? Shouldn't he just take her straight to hell? To her dismay the black demon suddenly knelt in front her with an arrested expression on his face. He studied her for a long moment and then looked up at the man. A look of speculation crept into the red eyes as the black demon looked at the man and then back at her. Anna didn't like his expression, not one bit; she liked it even less when he reached out to touch one of the curls that had escaped from beneath her bonnet.

"What are you called?" The black demon asked in a gentle voice. When she didn't answer he tapped his chin with a slender finger and motioned for the man to let her go.

Anna looked at him suspiciously. Was he letting her go? Why would he do that? Anna quickly scanned the area, looking for the best escape route.

"I wouldn't try to run if I were you." The black demon said calmly as the man removed his knee from her back.

Anna didn't waste any time. The moment the man released her she jumped to her feet and took off across the grass. She didn't make it far. Pulling out a slender wand from beneath his cape the black demon pointed it at her and spoke a word of command. Green goo shot from the wand. Anna shrieked as the goo hit her, forcing her to the ground. Shrieking in desperation Anna strained against the sticky substance, trying to free herself. The goo was amazingly strong, and it seemed as if the more she struggled the harder the goo became.

"I did warn you not to run." The demon said from above her, shaking his head at her predicament. Out of the corner of her eye Anna saw the man approach as well. He had a decidedly irritated look on his face. "What are you doing?" The man demanded of the black demon. His scowl deepened when the demon didn't answer.

The black demon balanced the crystal ball on the tips of his fingers and regarded Anna thoughtfully. "I believe the young lady should accompany us. It would be a tragedy if any harm should befall her." He said, his red gaze resting on her pale face.

"No." The man said, his dark eyes narrowing.

The black demon's eyes moved to the man's hard expression. Sliding the crystal ball back into his cloak the demon reached up and removed a gold ear cuff. Crouching beside Anna in one smooth movement he clamped the cuff onto her ear. "That's better." He said, rising to his feet.

Anna lay motionless in the green goo, wondering what the demon had just done to her. She could still understand his words, though how that was possible was beyond her understanding.

The man walked around Anna and silently held out his hand to the black demon. The demon's eyes widened. The man's hand was covered in blood. The wool of Anna's uniform was so dark that the blood had blended in with the fabric.

"You are injured." The demon chided her. Pulling out another slender wand from beneath his cloak, he pointed it towards her, releasing a fine mist. As the mist settled over her the goo began to dissolve. The demon stretched out his hand. Anna didn't waste any time. The moment she could move she scrambled backwards, trying to elude the demon's grasp. The demon's hand closed over her collar. Anna jerked back, scraping the blood covered pin attached to her collar against the demon's hand. The demon made a startled sound and looked at his hand. A shallow cut ran along the palm. Blood began to seep from the cut.

The world stopped. Anna's mind reeled as she stared at the thin line of blood oozing from the demon's palm. Demons didn't bleed. The reality that he was something outside of her understanding ate at the edges of her mind. The fact that she might not be on her way to hell should have been comforting. She didn't want to accept the possibility that he might be something else entirely. Still, whatever he was, he wasn't human. If he wasn't a demon, and he wasn't human, then what was he? Anna broke out in a cold sweat and started to shiver.

"You're bleeding." Anna said softly, staring at his hand. "You're not a demon." She realized, staring at the thin line of blood on his palm. "What are you?" She whispered.

"Did you truly think I was?" The creature asked, watching her curiously. Anna nodded, shivering violently. "I am a drow." He told her. When Anna stared at him blankly, he elaborated. "A dark elf."

Anna stared at his elegantly pointed ears. Stories her grandmother had told her about the fair folk flitted through her mind. Rising to her feet Anna moved forward on shaky legs. Her entire body shook. Everything she knew, everything that she believed; was any of it even real? She stopped and dropped to her knees, shaking. It was too much. Anna reflected that it was an odd thing that seeing an elf distressed her far more than seeing a demon.

Jarlaxle watched the girl's pale face turn ashen. She was shivering and breathing so hard that she was nearly gasping for breath. Although all sane beings feared the drow, her fear was different. The drow couldn't quite pinpoint the exact difference, but whatever she feared it was more than the simple fact that he was a drow. Jarlaxle glanced at Artemis and found the assassin watching her with the same confusion that he was experiencing. There was far more going on here than a young woman lost in the woods. Deciding that the girl's panic needed to subside if they were going to learn anything useful, Jarlaxle waited until he started to see the tell-tale signs of exhaustion.

Seeing the girl's panic was beginning to subside, Jarlaxle swept the ridiculous purple hat from his head and bowed with a flourish. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said, his movement causing the long feather stuck in the side of his hat to brush the ground. "Jarlaxle, at your service." He smiled broadly and straightened back up. Motioning to her uniform, he said "We can complete our introductions after we see to your injuries."

"It's not my blood." Anna said absently. Even though the worst of her hysteria had passed she was still shaking so badly there was no way she was going to be able to get to her feet.

"Pardon?" Jarlaxle's surprised voice broke into her thoughts.

"It's not my blood." Anna repeated, meeting his eyes. They actually were red; how unnerving.

Jarlaxle stepped closer, looking over her carefully. "If the blood is not yours, then who might it belong to?" He asked, watching her intently.

"So many boys come in from the trenches that it would be impossible to know which one it belonged to." She answered. Why would he ask such a question when she was wearing a uniform?

"Trenches?" Jarlaxle prompted.

"The trenches are very close to our hospital." She said, and then added. "Though I often think the trenches are responsible for as many deaths as the war."

Jarlaxle cocked his head. "And what war might that be?" He inquired politely.

Anna gave him a confused look. "The Great War. Surely you've heard of it."

Jarlaxle looked over her shoulder and met the eyes of the man standing silently behind her. "I have not. Enlighten me."

He hadn't heard about The Great War? Anna shook her head in disbelief. "This war has spread across the entire world, yet you have not heard of it? How is that possible?" Jarlaxle tapped his lip with a dark finger. "How indeed." He murmured. "Perhaps you will be so kind as to tell of this _Great War_ as we travel." He said.

"My dour companion is Artemis Entreri…" Jarlaxle began, only to break off as all the color fled Anna's face.

"_Artemis Entreri?_" Anna whispered, turning to look at the man. Hard dark eyes stared back at her. Artemis Entreri was the name of her ancestor, but her ancestor was long dead. It must be another with his name. That was the only possibility. If he were the real Artemis Entreri...Anna shuddered at the mere thought.

Two possibilities existed. One, she was mad. Two, she was no longer in France. If she was no longer in France, where was she? All she could see was forest. Maybe she had just wandered away from camp. She immediately discarded the thought. Even if she had wandered far enough from the hospital that it was out of sight she would still hear the gunfire and explosions. The only thing she could hear was the sound of birds. Perhaps if she knew where she was things would make more sense.

"Where am I?" She asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

It was Artemis Entreri who answered. "Coldwood."

Anna had been stationed in France on The Western Front. She couldn't remember ever hearing of Coldwood. "Is that near Flanders?" She ventured.

Artemis frowned. "Flanders?" The assassin had seen many places during his travels but had never heard of Flanders.

"It's in France." Anna prompted. "It's where I was stationed." She added. Artemis shook his head and looked to Jarlaxle who merely shrugged.

"Come." Jarlaxle's sudden change of tone caught her off guard. "We have an appointment to make; we can think on this most unusual situation later." He said, reaching into a small leather pouch at his waist. Artemis did the same.

Setting a small obsidian figurine on the ground Jarlaxle stepped back and called his steed. One moment it was a small statuette and the next it was a creature from the pits of hell. Anna covered her mouth, stifling a scream. It was the demonic beast from earlier. Fire flared from its eyes and burned beneath the armored plates that ran down its neck. Jarlaxle leapt on the beast's back without the slightest hesitation. Turning the beast towards Anna he extended a hand. "You will ride with me." He said.

Anna scrambled to her feet, shaking her head as she backed away.

Jarlaxle watched the girl back away, her face white with terror. She really was the most curious little thing and she really should have listened to him. "Have it your way." He smiled cheerfully and started removing his belt. _That _made her face go from sheer terror to utter horror. The drow laughed and slid the belt from around his waist. Immediately the belt became a serpent.

Before Anna could run the serpent coiled around her. She stared, frozen in terror, into the eyes of the snake.

"You can either ride with me or run beside me." Jarlaxle paused as if a thought had suddenly occurred to him. "Although I do think you would have trouble keeping up." The girl's terrified eyes shot to his. The drow raised an eyebrow. "Well, which will it be?"

**Author's Note:** Did you like this chapter? I am always looking to improve, so if there is something you liked in particular, or something I can improve on, I would love to hear from you.

**InuDustories :** Hi! I have finally started! It only took about a year. I am glad you are here with me. :)

**Anon:** Thanks for the compliment. I haven't seen a story similar to what I have in mind. I think you will be surprised where I am taking this. At least I hope so! :)

**Musingsage:** Yeah, another person who loves Jarlaxle! I think you will like where this is going…Jarlaxle is in this for the long haul! :)

**Iceheart Firesoul:** Thank you so much for your review! You pointed out several areas that stood out to you, which is a great help! Nothing is more helpful than knowing what catches my readers' attention. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna stared into the fiery eyes of the demon horse. She couldn't get on that thing. She just couldn't.

"I would advise against running." The drow said pleasantly. Anna tore her eyes away from the demon horse and looked at the outstretched hand. The last time she had tried to run the elf had coated her in green goo. She looked from the hand to the demon horse. Could she run quick enough to avoid being hit by the goo? "It won't work." Jarlaxle said, watching her expressive face in amusement. Anna looked up at the drow in surprise. How did he know what she was planning? Jarlaxle raised a pale eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath Anna took the proffered hand. Jarlaxle smiled widely and pulled her up in front of him. To Anna's amazement the flames of the demon horse didn't burn her, though she didn't have long to dwell on that strange fact. The moment she was settled the demon horse snorted, shook its head and took off.

Anna shrieked as she was thrown backwards against the drow. The trees became a blur as the demon horse picked up speed. The ground seemed to be eaten up beneath the blazing hooves as they sped through the forest. She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't seem to look away. "Breathe." A voice said from above her. She had been unknowingly holding her breath. Exhaling slowly, she tried to relax. She wasn't going to die, at least not yet. It was then she became aware of the hard body behind her. Anna was pressed up against the full length of his chest. Although she had worked with many injured men in the hospital she had never been quite as aware of them as she was of this elf.

She tried to lean forward a bit to lessen some of the contact. It really was ridiculous that she would notice the drow's body in such a fashion. Ladies weren't supposed to notice things like how hard a man's body was. A black arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against him. Anna immediately stiffened but he didn't loosen his grip. Surely he didn't plan to restrain her. She wasn't about to jump off their fiery steed. To Anna's dismay she remained in the elf's embrace for the remainder of the ride, and by the time they stopped she was quite stiff.

Ancient trees towered above them, almost completely blotting out the sun. The woods were very thick here, and Anna had the feeling the twisting branches were closing in on them. The other demon horse trotted up to them.

Anna glanced over as the man pulled alongside them. He turned to look at her. His eyes were so cold. Anna shivered and looked away.

Without a word the man turned his attention to the trees. A shadow stepped forward from behind the massive trunk of one of the trees. At first Anna thought it was an animal, a wolf maybe. Then it straightened. Anna gasped and shrunk back against the drow.

Gleaming teeth jutted out from between the beast's lips and curved upwards. It stared at her out of beady blood-shot eyes. It was covered in coarse hair, yet it wore some kind of armor. At least she thought it was armor.

"Stay here." Jarlaxle said as he leapt off the demon horse's back and strode towards the beast. They exchanged some words in a guttural language and then the drow handed a small item to the beast. The beast nodded and turned away, disappearing into the woods.

Smiling broadly, Jarlaxle said. "We will camp here for the night." Reaching up, he motioned for Anna to dismount. After a brief hesitation Anna slid off the demon horse and into the elf's waiting arms. His grin widened as he allowed her body to slide against his on the way down. Bright red suffused Anna's cheeks. Embarrassed and confused, she ducked her head and quickly stepped away. Why had he done that? It couldn't have been on purpose. She glanced over at the drow. He wasn't even looking at her, so it obviously wasn't something he was even aware of. It must have been her imagination.

The drow's idea of setting up camp differed quite a bit from what Anna had imagined. Pulling a small box out of one of his pockets, he set it on the ground and backed away.

Now that was strange. Then again, he was an elf. Anna looked from the box to the man, who was standing across from her. He was watching also, but more with resignation than curiosity. The box suddenly began to _grow. _Within moments a full sized tent stood in front of them. Anna blinked and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again the tent was still there.

"Come, you must be hungry." The drow grinned at her expression and steered her towards the entrance. Anna made it through the flap that acted as a door and then stopped dead.

"Impossible." She whispered, staring around open-mouthed at the ostentatious interior. She had heard stories from some of the soldiers about the people that lived in the desert. Fabulously wealthy Sheiks who lived in tents that were nearly palatial in their splendor. This tent was everything she had ever imagined. Plush pillows surrounded a low, gold trimmed table that was laden with food. Heavy curtains, held back by gold tassels, divided the tent into sections. Everywhere she looked there were glittering gold ornaments or jewel colored fabrics.

Anna's eyes slowly wondered around the tent. "This is magic." She whispered, turning to look at Jarlaxle. The elf cocked his head, regarding her curiously. When he didn't answer she asked. "I'm right, aren't I? All of this is magic. _Real_ magic."

"You thought it was an illusion?" The drow asked, gesturing to the richly decorated tent. Anna reached out and felt one of the curtains hanging near the entrance. "I can touch it." She told him. "So I am not imagining it." Dropping the curtain she slowly entered the tent. Stopping by the table, she knelt on one of the cushions and picked up a warm roll. Bringing it to her nose, she inhaled. "The food is real, also." She said, and then frowned. "You can summon food with magic?" She asked.

"Taste it." Jarlaxle said, sitting down opposite her. He glanced at the doorway. "Artemis, stop frowning and join us." He chided the man. Although the man named Artemis did move to join them, the scowl never left his face.

Anna stared at the food. An old warning that her grandmother had once told her came to mind. _Never eat the food of faery. If you do, you can never return. _Feeling a little sick Anna put the roll back on the plate.

"The food is quite safe." Jarlaxle assured her as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Maybe it was her grandmother's warning, or maybe it was the stress of the day, but Anna found herself unable to eat. Getting to her feet she said. "I am not feeling well, please excuse me." Without waiting for an answer she darted towards the exit.

Jarlaxle watched the girl exit the tent in fascination.

"Why are you keeping her around?" The assassin's exasperated voice drew the drow's attention. Jarlaxle smiled broadly. "She is quite lovely, don't you agree?" He asked. Artemis Entreri snorted in disbelief and picked up a piece of meat off one of the plates. "Have you noticed her clothes?" Jarlaxle inquired as he filled his plate with some delicacies.

The assassin shrugged and took a bite of the meat. "They are unusual, but I hardly think that warrants the amount of interest you have been exhibiting." Jarlaxle looked towards the door, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Her clothes merely hint at a much larger mystery." Artemis looked at the elf dubiously. "She is a waste of time." He said.

Jarlaxle stood and straightened his clothing. "Ah my friend, look beyond the clothing. There is a mystery here. One that I expect either you or I have yet to comprehend the greatness of."

Artemis watched the drow follow after the girl. For reasons beyond the assassin's understanding, Jarlaxle was fixated on her, and whenever something caught the wily drow's attention, trouble was sure to follow. "What have you gotten us into this time?" He wondered out loud, reaching for another piece of meat.

Night had fallen, making it difficult for Anna to see. Stumbling over roots and rocks she hurried through the darkness, needing to put some space between her and her strange companions. Anna had no concept of time as she ran. The light of the moon cast long shadows across the ground. Only the rustling of leaves broke the silence. It was so quiet. War was noisy. Anna hadn't realized how much she had become used to the constant gunfire and explosions that had been a part of everyday life. As the shadows grew darker, Anna slowed, then stopped. Breathing hard, she dropped to her knees. The stories her grandmother had told her about the people of Faery came rushing back. The Fae were the citizens of Faery; ancient and powerful, they were known for their beauty and coldness. The Fae weren't like people, and in the eyes of this powerful race the short life of a human had no more value than that of an insect. There were two types of Fae; Seelie and Unseelie. Though neither of the Fae valued human life, the Unseelie took delight in causing fear, pain, and suffering. The question was; which type of Fae was Jarlaxle? He hadn't hurt her yet, but that didn't mean anything. Obviously her being here was unexpected, so perhaps he was merely curious. She no longer doubted that she was in Faery. It was a terrifying realization, and she had no idea why she was here or how to get home.

Alone and afraid, Anna did what most people would do. She prayed. Folding her hands in front of her, she bowed her head and begged the Almighty for help.

Standing within the darkness of the shadows Jarlaxle watched the girl drop to her knees and fold her hands in front of her. He wondered what god she prayed to; Mielikki perhaps?

Stepping from the shadows the elf moved into the light of the moon and stopped. He looked even more inhuman with the moonlight reflecting off his onyx skin. "What is it you pray for I wonder; a heroic knight perhaps?" Jarlaxle murmured, more to himself than to the girl.

Anna shrieked and started violently. Falling backwards, she scrambled away. Clutching the front of her uniform, she tried to still the beating of her heart. "No, I was asking how to get home." She whispered.

Curious, the drow moved closer and crouched in front of her. "Where is home?" He asked.

"The United States of America." Anna said, relaxing a little.

Jarlaxle carefully repeated the strange name, and then asked. "What is the name of the language you speak?" Anna frowned at the odd question, but answered. "English."

Jarlaxle had never heard of a language called English, or a place called the United States of America. In truth, he doubted that anyone else had heard of them either. There were few places that the cunning drow had not heard of. He had no doubt that where ever this girl's home was, it was far away indeed.

"I don't belong here. I want to go home." The girl whispered in a despairing voice. Any normal man would want to help and shelter the poor waif. Fortunately, the drow wasn't burdened by anything as inconvenient as a conscience.

"Ah, yet here you are. Am I correct in assuming that I and my companion are the only ones you know around here?" The drow asked. The girl nodded glumly. "Then it is in your best interest to stay with those you know." Jarlaxle told her. When she didn't answer, he continued. "How long do you think you could last on your own?"

Tears blurred Anna's vision. "I don't know." She cried.

Rising to his feet Jarlaxle extended his hand and said. "Then come, and we will see about getting you home."

Anna stared at the black hand, hesitating. He wasn't forcing her. Perhaps he was one of the Seelie? Either way, she really didn't have a choice. Anna reached out and took his hand.

"Excellent!" Jarlaxle said, smiling widely. For some reason she didn't find that comforting.

It took far longer to get back to the tent than it had to leave it. She must have run much farther than she realized. Once they were safely back within the tent Jarlaxle encouraged her to eat. Although he repeatedly told her the food was safe Anna couldn't bring herself to eat it. The drow shook his head at her foolishness but did not press the issue.

Sleep was a long time in coming that night.

Anna awoke the next the morning to find both the drow and the man standing by the doorway watching the forest.

"He's late." The man said.

"He is indeed." The drow agreed, sweeping the huge hat from his head and tapping it against his leg. "I so dislike unreliable contacts." He said pleasantly. The man turned to look at him. Jarlaxle smiled cheerfully. "It has been far too long since we last visited his village." The man scowled, and prompted. "We?"

Ignoring the man's deepening scowl, Jarlaxle set the ugly purple hat back on his head and turned towards the tent. "Ah good, you're awake." He said, seeing Anna peering out from the doorway.

Anna hurried out of the way as the tent began to shrink. Once the tent was back to being a small box Jarlaxle picked it up and stuffed it back into his pocket. Anna barely had enough time to wipe the sleep from her eyes before the drow called his demonic horse. Leaping onto its back Jarlaxle steered the fiery steed towards Anna and held out a hand. This time Anna took the proffered hand without hesitation. Busy concentrating on the nightmarish horse she missed the look of surprise that flitted across the man's face. Of course, how was she to know that most people would brave hot coals before they would trust a drow.

The trip was over faster than she would have thought possible, and before long a village of sorts came into view. Rough wooden buildings scattered amongst the trees were the only sign of life. Only silence greeted them as they neared the ramshackle structures.

"It is unusually quiet for a village of Orcs." Jarlaxle observed, pulling his steed to a stop and dismounting. Reaching up, he pulled Anna from the saddle and dismissed their steed.

"Too quiet." Artemis grunted in agreement, dismounting as well. Moving over to where Anna and the drow stood, he slowly scanned the area until his gaze came to rest on a still form in front of one of the buildings.

"Our contact, I presume." Jarlaxle remarked, eyeing the still form. Artemis walked over and knelt beside the body. A moment later he looked up at the drow, a frown settling between his brows. "Take a look at this." He said, motioning for Jarlaxle to inspect the body. "Ever seen anything like this?" He asked, once the drow had crouched beside him. The drow shook his head. For one of the few times in his life Jarlaxle was at a loss for words.

The beast's skin had turned a ghastly shade of lilac. Dark splotches under the skin had appeared all over his body, and a thick dark liquid was oozing from his mouth, eyes, and ears. A sickening memory flashed through Anna's mind of a bleeding soldier with no wounds.

Straightening back up the drow said. "Let us see what we can find out."

Anna glanced inside the hut directly behind the beast. "There are more bodies in there." She said quietly, pointing at the doorway.

**Author's Note:** Okay, the story is finally starting, and oh do I have plans! Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. I am shooting for monthly, but the holidays put me behind.

**Anon:** Thank for you reviewing, I appreciate hearing from my readers. I plan to post monthly, although this last month was really busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :)

**Musingsage:** Thank you for the compliment. I am so glad you are enjoying this. I have been thinking about this story line for the past year and I think it is going to awesome. I know there are some twists that you won't be expecting, so hopefully I will be able to keep you guessing! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Cytokine Storm - Chapter 4

Without waiting for Jarlaxle's reply, Anna peered into the dim interior of the hut. Resting her hand on the rough wooden door frame, she waited until her eyes adjusted to the low light before entering.

The dark elf blinked as the girl turned her back on him and entered the hut. It wasn't often anyone would show their back to a drow. Curious as to her motives, Jarlaxle silently followed her. A slight smiled lifted his lips. She was oblivious to his presence. As he watched, she reached into her apron, and pulled out a small object. The drow moved closer to get a better look. In her hand was a long thin cylinder, about twice the length of his middle finger. It was dark, with a lacy gold casing. Quite beautiful; he had never seen anything like it. He automatically reached for it, and then quickly pulled back his hand. If it was worth acquiring, he could do so at any time. His greedy fingers under control, the drow silently observed her.

Uncapping the pen, Anna put the cap on the bottom, and reached into her apron for a scrap of paper she always kept with her. The nurse in her taking over, Anna slowly studied the body looking for signs of life. This creature looked much older than the one she had seen earlier, though she couldn't be sure. Like the other body, blood was coming out from the eyes, ears, nose and mouth. There was also a puddle of blood beneath the buttocks. Setting the pen and paper on the earthen floor, she grasped the body and rolled it over. It was difficult to move a body, and it had taken her some time to learn the right technique. Scanning the back of the beast, she couldn't see any signs of struggle or injury. Digging into her apron again, she pulled out a small knife, and carefully cut away the clothing exposing his back and buttocks. Anna sat back and stared in surprise. The blood had come from his anus. Leaning closer, she looked for any sign of injury. There was none. Sitting back up, Anna noted the damage on her sheet of paper.

There were a total of three bodies in the hut. The second looked around the same age as the first one, but number three was much younger. Unlike the other two, this one had smooth skin, razor sharp shining tusks, and a far more muscular frame. All three had the same bleeding, but the skin tone differed on each. Dark blotches on one, grayish cast to another, and the third and youngest was completely black.

Standing up, Anna looked down at the bodies, dread slowly uncoiling in her stomach. This looked so similar to the dying soldier; was she in any way connected to this? She was a healer, and the thought of being responsible for this family's death gnawed at her. Turning away, she left the hut and slowly made her way through the village. Bodies were everywhere; it was as if they had died where they stood. Children still grasping toys lay in a small bloody group. An elderly couple lay side by side in the street. Beasts that had been working had fallen while still clutching the tools in their hands. Coldness settled over Anna. This wasn't normal. Nothing that she knew of could cause something like this. Had it been mustard gas, or some other weapon, the injuries would have been much different.

"What did this?" Anna said, verbalizing her thoughts.

"A very good question. What are your thoughts?" Jarlaxle piped up from behind her. Anna screamed, dropped her pen and paper, and spun around to stare at the elf wide eyed. "Where did you come from?" She gasped. Jarlaxle grinned. "I have been here the whole time. You did not know?" He asked innocently. Anna shook her head. This Fae moved like a shadow; she had better be more observant.

Jarlaxle was fascinated. The girl's initial curiosity wasn't a surprise, but the way she carefully examined and documented each body was far from usual. Her expression was what caught his attention the most. There was no shock or horror, only regret and acceptance. She had seen death before. Many times. Most unusual for one so young.

Remembering that she had yet to give him her name, Jarlaxle said. "If we are to travel together it would be much easier if I knew what to call you. I have, after all, given you _my_ name."

"Anna" She answered. Jarlaxle lifted an eyebrow. "Just Anna?" He asked. She hesitated, not wanting to answer. The dark elf watched her silently until she did.

Swallowing nervously, Anna said. "It's Entreri, like your friend."

The dark elf cocked his head. "That shames you?"

Anna started. "No not at all!" she exclaimed. The drow nodded and turned away from her to scan the town. His suspicion that there was more to this girl than met the eye was growing stronger and stronger. The question remained; why was she here? It was no coincidence that she met up with them. The more he learned about her the more of an enigma she became.

"Please, continue your evaluation; I am most interested to hear your theories." The elf said, sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture towards the rest of the village. Anna looked a little uncertain, but much to the drow's amusement, she did exactly as he commanded. As they made their through the village it became clear that there were no survivors. Young and old, male and female, even children; none were spared. All bore the same curious bleeding, but from there the damage varied. One thing was for certain; whatever had done this had struck with amazing speed. The village had been totally unprepared.

"I don't think its poison." Anna remarked once they had reached the last hut. Jarlaxle gave her an encouraging look. Anna cleared her throat and continued. "There are similarities between the victims, including an incredibly fast death, but there are too many differences to fit any poison I have heard of."

"And how is it you know of poisons?" The elf inquired.

"It aids in the treatment. There are many forms of poison that have been used in the war." She answered, placing the pen and paper back in her pocket.

"Tell me." Jarlaxle commanded. Anna glanced over at his demanding tone. "Well, the most common is a gas. There are several different types." She sighed and looked away. "All deadly." The drow's attention was caught once again. "A gas you say? How is it used?" He wanted to know.

Anna shrugged. "It is mixed in canisters and fired at the enemy. Once it lands, the canister releases the gas." She didn't see what he would find so interesting about how the poisonous gas was used.

"These are launched from a catapult of course." Jarlaxle remarked, more to himself than to her.

"Catapult?" Anna's amused, disbelieving voice made the drow jerk towards her. He didn't like to look like a fool. His red eyes narrowing, he demanded. "What other method might be used?"

Oh, he looked angry. What to say? "Um, well there are several, but usually it is fired at the enemy." Anna said, fidgeting under the intense stare. The red gaze went immediately from irritated to curious. "Like a cross-bow?" He asked.

A cross-bow? How behind in technology was Faery? Anna had never thought that her people might be more advanced. "No, a type of gun is used." She wasn't exactly sure how much he would understand, so she tried again. "A gun is like a small cannon." Understanding, followed rapidly by a far less reassuring expression, lit Jarlaxle's eyes.

"Come, let us find Artemis." The drow said, losing interest in the poisoned gas. Anna breathed a sigh of relief and followed after him.

"What type of Fae is Artemis?" Anna asked, falling into step beside the elf.

"Though many may disagree, I can assure you, Artemis Entreri is quite human." Jarlaxle answered, watching her expressive face. Anna digested this disturbing information for a moment, and then asked. "Are there many humans here?"

"That would depend on what you consider to be many." The drow said. Turning towards her slightly as they walked he leaned down a bit and looked into her eyes. "Are there many 'Fae', as you call them, in your land?" He challenged. Anna stared straight back him, deadly serious. "No. Fae don't exist in my land."

Jarlaxle straightened and turned his face away to hide his shock. It was rare for the wily drow to be taken by surprise. "If not Fae, then what manner of beings live in your land?" He enquired. Anna silently watched the elf; it looked like he had been surprised by her answer, but since they were in Faery and not on Earth that didn't make any sense. At her continued silence the elf turned back to face her, waiting for an answer.

"There are only humans." Anna said.

"_Only_ humans?" Jarlaxle asked.

Anna frowned. "Yes. Faery is a separate world from mine." she said. "Ah." The dark elf replied, his expression unreadable.

They didn't speak again until they found Artemis crouching beside one of the bodies. At their approach the assassin looked up. "It's gone." He stated. Jarlaxle pursed his lips. "How unfortunate." He said. "You have found something else perhaps?" The elf prompted. Artemis rose to his feet and extended his hand.

Resting in the assassin's palm were several silver coins. Standing beside Jarlaxle, Anna gasped. She _recognized _these coins! Her family collected them, but these looked…new. "It can't be." She whispered.

"Ah, you are familiar. How fortunate." Jarlaxle said. Anna didn't answer, just stared in shock at the coins. They shouldn't be here; unless the Fae liked to keep souvenirs. That must be it. Some Fae must have brought them to Faery at some point in the past.

"I also found this." The assassin said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found it on our unfortunate friend." He said, nodding his head towards the body.

"It appears our contact had more buyers than ourselves." Jarlaxle noted, scanning the note. "I do believe a visit to _Wa'q Che'el_ would be in our best interest." He told them, pocketing the note. Smiling at Anna, the drow informed her. "I have heard it is quite wondrous." Anna stared back at the drow wondering what the coins had to do with _Wa'q Che'el_

Their decision made, Jarlaxle pulled out the small onyx statue and set it on the ground. As the demon horse appeared, Anna wryly realized she was no longer afraid of it. When the drow leapt on its back, and offered her a hand, Anna took it without hesitation. When had things changed? Only yesterday, she had been terrified. Of course she had thought that Jarlaxle was a demon sent to drag her into the depths of hell … Still, today she found she was no longer afraid of the dark elf. The thing was; she should be afraid. The Fae were capricious by nature. Just because he was kind to her today didn't mean he might not tire of her by tomorrow. Her grandmother had told her tales of the Fae, and of their cruelty. She needed to stay alert. Her life might depend on it, Anna reminded herself.

It was impossible to guess how long they had ridden, but by the time Jarlaxle pulled their steed to a stop it was getting dark. After dismounting, the dark elf pulled out the small box from the other day and set it on the ground. Within moments the brightly colored tent from yesterday stood in its place.

With a grunt and a shake of his head at the garish tent, Artemis set about making a fire. Anna stood by watching them helplessly. She wasn't used to doing so little. Walking over to the assassin, Anna sat on the opposite side of the fire, and watched as he threw a few small sticks into the flame. He glanced up at her arrival, but didn't speak.

Anna arranged her skirt around herself, wondering how to ask the assassin about the journal she carried. He had an air about him that didn't invite questions, yet she needed to ask him. It had to be more than coincidence that brought her into the company of a man named Artemis Entreri. She wasn't sure if he was her ancestor, but nothing had made any sense so far. The only connection that she could see was this man and the journal.

"Umm … Do you keep a journal?" Anna asked in a rush. The assassin stopped mid-throw, and looked up at her. The look in his dark grey eyes made Anna want to crawl under a rock. Reaching into her apron, she pulled out the ancient leather journal and held it out to him. "It has your name written on the inside cover." She said. The assassin stared at the journal with distaste.

A black hand plucked the journal out of Anna's hand. "Artemis! You never told me you kept a diary." Jarlaxle cried in delight, opening the front cover. The assassin's scowl deepened. "What would make you think I would keep such a ridiculous thing?" Artemis demanded.

Jarlaxle stared at the inside of the front cover for a long moment. "Because, apparently I gave it to you." The drow said in surprise. Artemis snorted, and threw the stick he had been holding into the fire. Jarlaxle sat down beside Anna, and paged through the journal. "How peculiar." He remarked. Artemis glared at him, and then gave in. "What is peculiar?" He asked. The drow answered without looking up. "Though the journal is yours, it is my handwriting that fills these pages." The assassin's dark brows rose. "Peculiar that you gave me a journal, or peculiar that you wrote in it?" He asked dryly.

Jarlaxle flipped through several pages, a frown settling between his white brows. "The entries stop today." He said.

That got the assassin's attention. "Today? Do you sense any magic?" He asked. Jarlaxle nodded, running his finger along the page. "Quite strong magic; we are not meant to see past today." He said.

Anna reached into her pocket, remembering the piece of paper that had fallen out of the journal before her arrival. "I almost forgot. This fell out of the journal right before I was sent here." She said, holding out the paper to Jarlaxle. The drow took the paper, marveling at the impossible smoothness of it. The paper looked much newer than the journal, and the drow found himself wondering where the paper originated from. Stranger yet was the handwriting; it was his, yet there was a slight difference in the shape of the script. Fascinated, the drow studied the paper.

"What does it say?" Anna asked, as Jarlaxle continued to stare at the paper. The drow shook himself, and concentrated on the script. "Beware the Cytokine Storm." He read out loud. It was purposefully cryptic. Now why would he send himself a riddle? The drow smiled broadly, immensely pleased with his decision to keep the girl with him. The longer she was with them, the more interesting things became. What surprises would she unleash tomorrow? He was looking forward to finding out.

"It was you that wrote it, correct?" Artemis asked.

"It would appear so." The drow agreed.

"That would explain why it makes no sense." The assassin's deadpan tone only made the dark elf laugh. Poking at the flames with a long branch, Artemis tried not to think about what the drow had in store for him. All too often, Jarlaxle's antics jeopardized not only his health, but his very life.

Anna quietly watched the exchange between the drow and the assassin. Artemis acted as though he didn't like the dark elf, yet Anna had the feeling the two were closer friends than how it appeared.

The drow offered her food again, but even though she was hungry, she couldn't bring herself to eat. If what her grandmother had said was true, the food would trap her in this world.

Like the previous evening, they slept within the richly decorated tent.

The following morning as the sun peeked through the trees, Anna sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that it had been nearly two days since she ate. Grimacing, she stood and shook the wrinkles out of her dirty, blood stained uniform as she walked outside. She would have killed for a bath.

"Ah good, you're awake." Jarlaxle said, coming up behind her. He paused, studying her stained clothing. "Once we reach _Wa'q Che'el_, we will procure you some fresh clothing." He told her. Anna smiled her thanks, suddenly feeling shy. The elf watched her curiously, then dismissed the tent and called up their steed.

The ride to _Wa'q Che'el_ was shorter than Anna would have expected. Their demonic steed covered the ground at an amazing speed. As they approached a river, Anna saw the first of the buildings. She frowned, trying to make out the shape.

Backlit by the rising sun was a large stone structure. Grim and forbidding, its battlements cast long shadows across the water. The chill of the cold stone stole any warmth that might have been provided by the golden rays streaming through the narrow slits in the thick walls. Walls that would imprison kings and noblemen, walls that would hide the kind of atrocities that made Anna's blood run cold. Though still under construction, Anna knew the building immediately.

Cold and majestic as the morning sun washed over it, there stood the Tower of London.

**Author's note:** Ah, the plot thickens!

**Musingsage:** Hmmm…good guesses, but can you figure out where I am going? Hehehe

**InuDstories:** I am so happy you are still with me! Hope I don't disappoint!

**Anon:** I aim to confuse. Curiosity is a good thing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Confusion, denial, and disbelief warred within Anna. It couldn't be London. Not the London she knew. It was impossible. Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A disturbing idea occurred to her. What if instead of traveling to Faery, she had actually traveled back in time? She immediately dismissed the notion. Everyone knew that time travel existed only in the mind of a madman. Opening her eyes, Anna slowly examined the impressive fortress in front of her.

A huge stone wall encircled the city. The bridge stretching across the Thames was not the London Bridge that she had known. It must be the old bridge. Like the bridge that Anna was familiar with it was made of heavy stone, but there was an entire section of the bridge that didn't exist in Anna's time. Of course in Anna's time London wasn't surrounded by a moat either.

"Impressive." Jarlaxle said from behind her.

Artemis made a noncommittal noise as his cold gaze took in the heavily fortified city. The dark elf turned towards the assassin. "You go first." He said, tipping his huge hat in the direction of the armed guards standing at the gate. Artemis snorted. "Why am I not surprised?" He said, looking at the elf's black skin and pointed ears. Jarlaxle grinned at him cheerfully. Dismounting in one smooth motion, the drow motioned for Anna to join him. Artemis dismounted as well and turned towards the city to study its thick walls.

Pulling his cloak over his head, the elf covered his tell-tale black skin and pointed ears. Drow weren't welcomed anywhere. "Come; let us see this magnificent city for ourselves." Jarlaxle said. With a dramatic flourish he ushered them towards the stone bridge.

Anna had family in London and had visited them several times prior to The Great War. It was eerie. It was London, yet not London. She knew the Tower, and the great wall encircling the city, but the moat had been filled in long ago. The dark glistening water that now filled the moat reminded her that she was in uncertain and dangerous times.

As they approached the bridge the dark elf slowed his steps and fell behind them. Anna glanced back at him curiously. Jarlaxle smiled at her. There was a flash of white from under his cowl and then he was gone. Anna blinked. Staring at the space the elf had been Anna caught a glimpse of the drow's outline just before it blended in with their surroundings.

"How did he do that?" Anna whispered as the shadowy outline of the elf disappeared against the stone of the bridge. "There is far more to that one than meets the eye." The assassin's cold voice took her by surprise. It was the first time he had answered her. Looking up at him, Anna could only nod.

"What's your business here?" A rough voice demanded.

"Just passing through. All we want is a hot meal and place to sleep." The assassin answered.

The guard pointed at Anna's clothing. "Not from around here eh?" Artemis put a warning hand on Anna's arm. "No, this is our first time here." He answered. The guard stared at Anna for a long moment and then waved them on.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Artemis leaned towards Anna and growled. "Don't speak; don't move unless I tell you. Understand?" Anna nodded.

Anna glanced at the assassin and then away. Could this frightening man truly be her ancestor? His hair was darker than hers, but their eyes were close in color. He was built like an athlete; muscular, but not bulky. Underneath her uniform, Anna also possessed a surprising amount of muscle. His controlled movements spoke of a lethal grace. Anna was graceful, but whereas her gift was healing, he dealt in death. Anna glanced over again earning herself a warning a scowl. It was possible. The realization didn't make her feel any better. Pushing her worries out of her mind, Anna turned her attention to the city. Tall frame buildings lined the bridge, some rising to three stories or more. Anna stared. These buildings were long gone by the time she had been born.

London was cramped; really, really cramped. Anna shouldered past a woman carrying a large basket of baked goods. She was falling behind. If she didn't hurry she was going to lose sight of Artemis. "Hurry." He commanded without looking back. Anna picked up her pace. She didn't want to be left alone in this city which she no longer knew. Falling into step beside him, Anna unconsciously moved closer.

Artemis glanced down at her. It was an unusual sensation to have someone voluntarily stay close to him. Especially someone he could so easily kill.

A small hand shot out, grabbing Anna's skirt. Small and dirty, a girl no more than six years old held out her opposite hand begging for money. The girl's shapeless, ragged clothing did nothing to disguise how painfully thin she was. Reaching into her pocket, Anna pulled out a coin. She was about to hand it to the child when Artemis grabbed her hand and took the coin from her. "What did I tell you?" He snarled under his breath. Anna looked up at him. "She's just hungry." The assassin directed her gaze to the shadows that stretched between the buildings. "Can you feed them all?" He asked. Anna followed Artemis' gaze. Hidden within the darkness, hungry eyes silently watched them. Lowering her hand, Anna's head drooped. She didn't like it, but she understood why the assassin had stopped her. If she gave to one, they would be swarmed, drawing attention to themselves. Anna was enough of a curiosity as it was. He was right; one small coin wasn't going to help the multitudes of hungry children that roamed the streets.

Artemis slipped the coin into his pocket and pushed Anna across the crowded bridge.

"What is that _smell_?" Anna asked, holding her sleeve over her nose.

"Civilization." He answered flatly.

Civilization? Anna looked around trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. It was so strong it was making her eyes water. The smell reminded her a little of the trenches. It had the sickly sweet smell of rotting flesh, but there was also a stench that could only come from a sewer. She wouldn't have thought it possible, but the closer they got to the city the stronger the smell became.

Once they passed through the gate and entered the city, Anna found the source of the stench. Lining the narrow streets on either side was a trench filled with the city's garbage. As she watched, a butcher walked out of one of the buildings carrying a large bucket filled with putrid meat, entrails, and offal. Tossing the filth on top of the rotting vegetables and human waste that already filled the trench; the butcher wiped his hand on his apron and walked back inside. Anna gagged and looked away.

"That" Artemis said, waving his hand towards the filth. "Will be thrown into the river. The same river they will then use for washing, bathing, cooking and drinking." Anna turned disbelieving eyes on him. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was amused.

Following the assassin through the narrow streets was interesting. To Anna's amazement, no one bothered them. NO ONE. Perhaps it was the predatory air that surrounded Artemis Entreri like a cloak. Perhaps they could sense the death that awaited anyone foolish enough to cross him. Whatever the reason, they made it through the crowded streets in a remarkably short period of time.

Artemis stopped in front of one of the buildings. Anna tilted her head back. Five stories high, the building actually _leaned _over the street. It was as if once they ran out of room they just added stories to the existing building…without bothering to line them up. When the assassin stepped into the building, Anna almost didn't follow. Almost. Lifting her skirt to avoid dragging it through the rotting filth lying in the street, Anna hurried in after him.

A plump, red cheeked woman greeted them as they walked into the house. "We need a room." The assassin said brusquely. Smoothing the graying hair back from her face, the woman gave him a nervous look. "A pence for a week's stay." She said. Reaching into the pouch at his waist, Artemis tossed the woman a coin. Deftly catching the coin, she told him. "Top floor."

Without sparing a glance for the woman the assassin headed for the stairs.

"We're staying on the top floor?" Anna whispered, following him up the crooked staircase. When he didn't answer, Anna chewed on her bottom lip looking uneasily at the shoddy workmanship. What if they got to the top floor and the uneven weight made it fall off? It was a long way to the ground.

Stopping at the top floor, Artemis opened the door and waved her in. Anna walked slowly into the room. "Aren't you coming?" She asked when he remained outside. Looking at her out of mocking eyes, he said. "We are not staying here. You are." Before Anna could speak the assassin closed the door and walked away.

Moving carefully to the center of the room, that is if you could even call it a room, Anna sat down and hoped the building would remain upright until he came back for her. A dirty straw mattress lay in the corner beside a wooden bucket. Even from where she sat, Anna could see suspicious brown lumps clinging to the rim. A rough table and rickety chair completed the furnishings. Anna was thoroughly disillusioned by her first real look at ancient London.

"I can assure you, if you stand the house will not fall." Jarlaxle said in amusement.

Anna started, and then twisted toward the door. "How did you get in here?" She gasped.

The dark elf sniffed in disdain and walked around the sparsely furnished room. "Really Artemis, one would think you purposefully picked the most disgusting room you could find." He said, touching the rough wood of the table. Losing interest in the furnishings, Jarlaxle walked over to Anna and held out a hand. Anna looked up at him but didn't move.

"You wish to remain here?" The drow asked when Anna continued to stare at him.

Confusion washed over Anna's face. Looking around the room she asked. "There is only one room. Where else would I go?" Jarlaxle smiled broadly causing Anna's earlier confusion to turn to suspicion. "Where indeed." The drow agreed. "Come." He said, waiting for her to take his hand.

Obviously the elf wanted her to come with him. Alone. Anna swallowed hard. She shouldn't go with him, and she certainly shouldn't go with him all alone. He was Fae, and she still didn't know which kind. Unfortunately that didn't stop her from wanting to go with him. Charming didn't even begin to cover Jarlaxle's appeal. Mystery, danger, and sensuality surrounded the dark elf like a cloak. To trust such a creature was beyond foolish. Anna put her hand in his.

Jarlaxle's smile widened as he pulled her to her feet. "Excellent." He exclaimed, making Anna doubt her wisdom even more. Pulling a slender wand from beneath his cloak, Jarlaxle extended it in front of him and spoke an unfamiliar word.

A black hole formed in the middle of the room. Jarlaxle started towards the hole. Anna didn't move. "There is nothing to fear." He assured her. Shaking her head in denial, Anna pulled back. "That's the work of the devil." She blurted, years of Sunday school lessons rushing back. The drow tilted his head, watching her curiously. "Which devil?" He asked politely. Anna's eyes rounded. "There is only one devil!" Jarlaxle shook his head. "Not so. I know several." He told her. Anna's mouth dropped open. Taking advantage of her shock, the dark elf pulled her into the darkness of the portal.

"No!" Anna shrieked. Too late. There was a moment of complete and utter darkness and then they were in another room. Jerking away from him, Anna stumbled back, looking wildly around the new room. Rich fabrics and glints of gold and jewels were all Anna saw before she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"Not exactly the response I had expected." The elf murmured to himself, crouching beside her. She really was an enigma. In the face of blood and death, she was calm and matter-of-fact, yet the mere sight of a portal overcame her. The elf shook his head in amusement and then a slow smile spread across his face.

Anna moaned quietly and opened her eyes to find Jarlaxle hovering over her. A brilliant smile flashed across the elf's handsome face. Anna groaned and closed her eyes. Musical laughter came from above her, followed by the soft brush of warm breath. Anna's eyes popped open to find the elf barely a hair's breadth away from her. "Ah good, you're awake." He said, softly brushing her lips with his. Anna squeaked in alarm and scrambled backwards. The elf laughed and rose to his feet.

"You_ kissed_ me!" Anna gasped in disbelief.

"You thought _that_ was a kiss?" The elf actually looked shocked.

Anna scurried across the floor as Jarlaxle walked towards her. "Don't you touch me!" Anna warned, getting to her feet. The elf backed her up against a wall and then wrinkled his nose. "I assure you I have no desire to touch someone that smells of death." Anna stared back at him suspiciously. "Then why are you holding me here?" She demanded. Taking Anna's hand in his own Jarlaxle placed a small object in it.

Waving at a tub of steaming water in the corner of the room, he said. "There are fresh clothes on the bed." Turning his back to her the dark elf walked to the door. Pausing at the doorframe, he glanced over his shoulder and said. "Wash up, my dear, and when I return I will show you what a kiss is." Flashing her a smile he closed the door and walked away.

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the wait! I have the next chapter underway, so it will be posted a lot sooner.

**Sushi-san85:** Thank you so much for the detailed review. You even pointed out what stood out! It really helps when I know what appeals to you. I think this story is going to be very cool. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Musingsage:** Yep the tower of London is pretty old. Worked out just perfect for me! Hehe. Hmmm…fracture in time? Perhaps…perhaps not….

**Surreptitious Chi X:** A little mind blowing is a good thing… ;)

**Shadowman3764:** Hehe…even my friends are reviewing my story. Okay that's cheating a little, but still very cool.

**Anon:** Sorry about the wait…I went to see Foamhenge…and got side tracked! The next chapter won't be as long in coming. :-[

**Xoroth:** I am glad you are enjoying this. I am quite wordy, so this will probably go on for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cytokine Storm

Chapter 6

Anna opened her hand and looked at the small object Jarlaxle had given her. Anna wasn't sure if she should laugh or be insulted. Lying in the palm of her hand was a piece of soap molded to look like a leaf. Smooth and lightly scented, it brought to mind springtime flowers. Anna scowled. Was he telling her that she smelled? Walking over to the copper tub in the corner of the room, Anna saw that it was filled with fragrant steaming water. Did he actually expect her to bathe?

"If you require help, I would be willing to oblige." Jarlaxle's voice said from the other side of the door.

Momentarily struck speechless, Anna's mouth dropped open. As the door knob turned she found her voice. "NO!" She shrieked in alarm. "I..I..am perfectly capable of bathing myself." She finished in a calmer voice.

"You're sure?" The elf almost sounded wistful.

"Quite!" Anna said firmly. There was a dramatic sigh, and then the elf said, "Very well." Anna waited until the clicking of his boots faded before turning back to the tub. Anna really, really wanted a bath. The blood and gore of the war had dried, making the wool of her uniform stiff and uncomfortable. Wool was itchy normally, add blood, dirt, and several days worth of sweat and it was unbearable. Anna scratched her thigh. Oh, who was she fooling? It would take something far more threatening than the elf to keep her out of the water. Setting the soap beside the tub, Anna checked the door. No lock. That wouldn't do. Pushing a heavy wooden chair against the door, Anna wondered if there was a better way to secure it. Glancing around the room, she didn't see anything that would work better than the chair. Oh well, it would have to do.

Quickly shedding her clothes, Anna grabbed a towel that had been set on a nearby table and stepped into the tub. Stifling a moan of pleasure, she sank into the warm, fragrant water. She wondered where the elf had taken her. Judging by the lack of smell they weren't in the city any longer.

Dismissing her unease, Anna grabbed the soap and set about scrubbing off a week's worth of grime. After soaping and rinsing her hair twice, Anna stood up and wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the tub. Walking over to the bed, she fingered the neatly folded clothing lying on the coverlet. The cloth was wonderfully soft. Silk? Toweling herself off, Anna picked up what appeared to be a dress only to find several more items beneath.

"What do I put on first?" She mused, holding up a rectangular piece of embroidered material. There were several pieces of cloth left over when she was done, but Anna decided if she couldn't figure out how to attach them to herself then they weren't important.

"Ah good, the dress fits perfectly." Jarlaxle said from behind her. Anna shrieked and spun around. "Exactly how long have you been there?" She demanded, clenching her hands. The elf gave her an innocent look. "I knocked several times. When you didn't answer I became concerned." He said, not answering her question. Anna narrowed her eyes. "I didn't hear you knock." She said.

As if he didn't hear her the drow proceeded to walk around her studying the gown from all angles. Nodding in approval, he asked. "Have you seen how it looks on you?" Momentarily distracted, Anna shook her head. Jarlaxle grinned and offered a hand. "Come, see for yourself." Against her better judgement Anna took the drow's hand. Leading her towards one of the tapestries hanging on the wall, Jarlaxle pulled the heavy fabric back exposing a doorway. The first thing Anna saw was a bed.

Gasping in shock, Anna jerked her hand out of the elf's and backed away. "What is it?" The drow asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion. Following Anna's gaze, he saw the bed. The elf's bright eyes darted between the bed and Anna, and then he burst out laughing. "You thought I went through all this trouble just to bed you?" He managed to ask through his bouts of laughter. Anna watched him suspiciously. "What else am I to think?" She asked.

Abruptly, his laughter stopped. Closing the distance between them, Jarlaxle backed Anna against the wall and placed a hand beside her head. Anna swallowed nervously, staring at him out of wide eyes. The drow grinned and leaned towards her.

Bringing his lips close to her ear, he whispered. "You have nothing to fear." Anna jumped as his warm breath brushed along her ear. His lips parted in a smile as he told her. "I would never lower myself to something as mundane as rape." Anna looked at him doubtfully. "I did, however, promise you a kiss." He remarked.

Anna opened her mouth to tell him there was no need to keep that particular promise, only to have the words cut off by the elf's mouth. Holding perfectly still she tried to ignore him. She didn't succeed for long.

Jarlaxle laughed softly against her lips, his warm breath caressing her skin. "I won't bite, unless you ask." He murmured. Anna's mouth dropped and her eyes flew open. The drow's lips were hovering just above her mouth. Anna stared into his red gaze.

Eyes alight with laughter, Jarlaxle cupped her face with slender black fingers and kissed her. Anna was amazed at how soft his lips were as he slid them across her mouth. He kissed her top lip, gently sucking on it. Slipping one hand behind her head, Jarlaxle wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Tilting his head to the side, the drow ran the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip urging her mouth open. A soft sigh escaped from Anna as she responded to the sensual touch and opened her mouth. Trailing a series of small kisses along her bottom lip, Jarlaxle moved across her mouth exploring the soft curves. A low moan escaped Anna as she leaned into him. Opening his mouth against her, the elf slid the tip of his tongue between her lips. Deepening the kiss, Jarlaxle fitted his mouth to hers and brushed his tongue against hers. Teasingly flicking her tongue with his own, he invited her to play. Anna hesitantly imitated his action. As she uncertainly extended her tongue to touch his, Jarlaxle caught her tongue between his lips and sucked it into his mouth. Moving his head back a little, the elf let her tongue slide through his lips. Anna moaned and pressed closer. Starting at the corner of her mouth, the elf traced the curve of her lower lip with his tongue, and then caught it in between his teeth. He sucked on the lip for a moment, and then released her and stepped away from her.

Anna stumbled, bumping into the wall behind her. Raising her hand to her lips, she stared at him out of wide eyes. Anna had been kissed before, but nothing could have prepared her for the drow's kiss. Teasingly sensual, Jarlaxle had stolen her resistance with ease. His effect on her was frightening. She wasn't sure she would have resisted if he had wanted more. It must be part of the elf's glamour. Her grandmother had told her that the Fae used glamour, a type of magical illusion, to seduce you. It was the only reason that Anna would exhibit such a lack of self control.

Jarlaxle cocked his head to one side, watching her curiously. He was tempted to kiss her again to see her reaction, though judging by the stunned look on her face he decided it would be prudent to wait for a second kiss. It would inconvenient if she passed out and he had to carry her back through the portal.

"You….you…bewitched me!" Anna pointed an accusing finger at Jarlaxle. The drow raised a white eyebrow. "I would hardly need to resort to sorcery." He said dryly. Anna straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. "What else would cause me to act in such a way?" She demanded. Jarlaxle slowly smiled. Anna's mouth tightened. "You took away my free will by using some kind of dark art."

The drow laughed; a dark, foreboding sound, and moved towards her. Anna shrieked and tried to dart away. Unsuccessfully. Easily catching her, Jarlaxle pushed her against the wall. "Am I using any magic now?" He demanded. Anna tried to hide her growing fear. "I don't know." She said. Suddenly she was surrounded by absolute blackness. The drow's voice came out of the darkness. "If I used magic on you, you wouldn't have to ask." His warm hand felt hot against her skin which had suddenly gone cold. He laughed and let her go, leaving her alone in the darkness.

Panic flooded through Anna. Shaking uncontrollably she reached out, trying to find the elf. What had she done? Her grandmother had warned her about how cruel the Fae could be. Why hadn't she listened? A sound of pure despair erupted from her lips as she collapsed to the ground. A moment later strong hands were pulling her out of the darkness.

"Was that really necessary?" Artemis' disgruntled voice said from above her. The drow didn't answer. He was too busy laughing. Dragging her across the room the assassin pushed her towards the bed. "Sit" He commanded. Anna sat on the edge of the bed. Her lip began to quiver.

"If you start to bawl then I will leave you here. With him." The assassin said sharply, pointing at the still laughing dark elf. Anna sniffled bravely and tried to get hold of herself. "He cast a spell on me." She cried. Artemis scowled at her and then at the drow. How had he gotten himself into this predicament? A fat tear threatened to fall. The assassin's scowl deepened. "Your choice. Control yourself, or I leave you with him." He threatened. Anna sniffled once more and nodded, wiping away the tear. The assassin tried to ignore the feeling of relief that came over him. How did the drow keep putting him in these situations? Maybe he should just kill her. That would solve the problem. It would be easy enough. Too easy. Artemis sighed. Killing a fish in a barrel would be more of a challenge. He glared at Anna and then at Jarlaxle. How had he let himself be reduced to this? Maybe he should just kill Jarlaxle.

"Are you done?" Artemis demanded, glaring at the drow. Jarlaxle wiped his eyes and straightened. "Quite." He answered, still grinning.

"There's a problem." The assassin said.

Though the smile never left Jarlaxle's lips, there was no humor in it now. "What problem could you possibly have finding an orc in a human city?" He asked.

"None." Artemis growled.

"Then what's the problem?" Jarlaxle asked, moving in front of a long mirror to adjust his hat.

"They're dead." The assassin said. Jarlaxle turned away from the mirror and looked at Artemis. "All of them?" He asked.

The assassin gave a short nod. "How?" The drow wanted to know.

"Same as the village." Artemis' emotionless reply sent chills down Anna's back. Surely that wasn't coincidental?

Jarlaxle frowned. "You saw the bodies?" He asked. "Not yet." Artemis answered. Jarlaxle turned back to the mirror and tilted his hat so that it sat at a rakish angle on his head. Striking a pose in front of the mirror, he nodded in satisfaction and addressed the assassin. "You know the location of the bodies of course." He said, absently smoothing the huge feather decorating his hat. "Of course." The assassin sighed. "Shall we bring the mirror with us?" Artemis asked dryly.

"I do believe that was an attempt at a joke!" The drow cried in delight.

Sitting on the bed, Anna stared in confusion at Jarlaxle. The constantly changing emotions were difficult to keep up with. One moment he was frightening, and the next a ridiculous fop. He didn't fit any of the Fae her grandmother had told her about. Lifting her hand, Anna touched her lips. They still tingled from the drow's kiss. He had said he hadn't used magic on her. If that was the case then why hadn't she fought him like the heroines in those romance novels her mother liked so much? Her reaction had been just the opposite of what a heroine should do. For that matter she hadn't reacted like a lady should either. Good Christian women were supposed to be chaste and pure. Her reaction hadn't been that of a Christian woman. Oh dear…did that make her a bad Christian?

Lost in thought, Anna started when Jarlaxle waved his hand in front of her face. "Ah good, you're still with us." He said cheerfully. Anna blinked as the drow extended his hand. She hesitated a moment then took it, allowing him to pull her off the bed. Anna suddenly had a horrifying realization. She wanted him to kiss her again! Yanking her hand out of his Anna rubbed it trying to erase the feel of his skin against hers.

"Something wrong?" Jarlaxle asked, watching as she massaged her hand. "No! I'm fine." Anna said, quickly stepping away from him. The elf watched her out of calculating red eyes.

Pulling a slender wand out of his cloak the drow extended it in front of him and spoke an unfamiliar word. Like before, a dark portal appeared in the room. Anna took one look at it and started backing away. Oh no, not again. Surely this was the work of the devil.

Unexpectedly, Artemis grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the portal. Anna shrieked and dug her heels into the floor. "There are more convenient ways I could get you through that portal." Artemis snarled. Anna immediately stopped fighting. Whatever ways might be more convenient for the assassin would be probably not be enjoyable for her. Closing her eyes Anna stepped into the portal. There was a moment of weightlessness and then they were out.

Rotting flesh was the first indicator they had left the portal. Nothing smelled like a decaying body. Anna was all too familiar with the sickly sweet smell of death. Opening her eyes she saw that they were in a small building. Unlike the first building she had seen in London this room was more traditional, with heavy dark beams crisscrossing the room. The walls were wattle-and-daub, a sticky combination of things like straw, soil and dung placed over a wooden lattice work frame. It was oddly comforting to see something she recognized.

The room would have been cozy if not for the rotting orcs covering the floor.

"They died quickly." Jarlaxle noted, motioning to a table laden with food. "And recently." He said, picking up a roll.

"It does look the same as the village." Artemis confirmed, crouching by one of the bodies.

Jarlaxle set down the roll, a frown settling between his pale eyebrows. "If these were humans, I would say a plague had befallen them." Anna walked over to him and asked. "Why don't you think this is a disease?"

It was Artemis that answered. "Because plague is a human disease."

**Author's Note:** Everyone like the first kiss?

**Alicelouise58:** Thanks. I love when reality and fantasy collide. The year is about 1330, give or take a little. So I think this would fit into Plantagenet times.

**Musingsage:** Hmmmm….Interesting. Confusing…but interesting. Unfortunately, it will all fit neatly together once I am done. It might not seem like it, but there is a method to my madness.

**Sushi-san85:** Once again thank you for pointing out specific parts! I had considered having Anna act more rebellious, but she is in a precarious situation and she knows it. Having been in a war, it seemed more in character to have her be a little more world wise and cautious. You liked stinky London? LOL. I liked Artemis observation too.

**Surreptitious Chi X:** I am glad you are enjoying the story. It's funny but Jarlaxle never seemed like a monster. A con artist…definitely, but a monster? Well, maybe, but the good kind! Lol

**Anon:** Ancient London is really interesting! I love bringing a little history into my story, and Jarlaxle probably does know more than one devil. Hehehe Poor Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

The Cytokine Storm

Chapter 7

"Orcs don't get sick?" Anna asked, unsettled at how similar the corpse looked to the dying soldier back home.

"All living creatures can suffer from illness, but human illness is different from the other races." Jarlaxle answered, tossing the roll back onto the table.

Should she say something? "Is it possible for an orc to catch a human illness?" She asked. Jarlaxle shrugged. "I have never heard of it happening." He answered.

Anna looked down at the orc's bloated body. It was unlikely this was related to what she had seen at home. She decided to wait before mentioning anything. If this was unrelated then her information probably wasn't going to help. Of course, even if it was somehow related, she still didn't know anything that would make a difference.

Coughing drifted through the window. Whoever it was, they were coughing so hard that they had stopped moving. Anna started. The cough had a strange quacking sound to it. No. Oh please say this wasn't her fault. Moving to the doorway, Anna glanced outside. A child wrapped its arms around its ribs as it doubled over with another bout of coughing. She was about to start towards the child when a hand stayed her.

"Wait." Jarlaxle said, laying a slender black hand on her shoulder. Anna looked up at him to find the dark elf staring at the child in fascination. As if sensing the drow's gaze, the child looked up. Anna gasped. It wasn't a child at all. She wasn't sure what it was, but it certainly wasn't human. A look of fear crossed its face at the sight of the dark elf, but even as it tried to run a fit of coughing took hold of it, shaking its entire body violently. Falling to its knees the child-like creature wiped its mouth. The small hand came away covered in blood. Even from the doorway Anna could hear it struggling for breath. Blood gushed from its mouth as it fell sideways, landing on the dirt road, and then it was still. Anna closed her eyes and sent up a quick prayer for the poor creature lying motionless in the dirt.

"Why kill the halflings?" It was Artemis that spoke first. Jarlaxle silently considered the assassin's question. What benefit could be gained from the halflings' deaths? "Perhaps others desire the same artifact we have been searching for." He suggested. Artemis frowned. "It's possible, though what would a halfling want with the artifact? It would be of no use to them." He said.

Jarlaxle grinned. "Ah, another mystery to unravel!" He exclaimed, tilting his enormous hat to a more rakish angle. The assassin groaned in response and turned away, a long suffering look entering his eyes.

Anna's eyes darted between the assassin and the dark elf. It seemed as though Jarlaxle was enjoying himself. Shaking her head, Anna gave up on trying to understand the drow. She had her doubts about whether this death had anything to do with the mysterious artifact. Jarlaxle appeared convinced there was foul play involved in the halfling's death, but Anna had a terrible suspicion it was something worse, much worse.

Still grinning, Jarlaxle caught a glimpse of the worry in the girl's face. What did she know? For, in truth, she knew more than she was telling. Tucking a glossy curl behind her ear, she moved towards the body, carefully inspecting it. Curious, the drow stopped Artemis with a wave of his hand before the assassin could interfere. Why did she fascinate him so? Although the drow loved females of any number of races, there had _never_ been a female that held his attention like this fragile girl. She looked almost frail with her pale skin and large indigo eyes, yet he had seen those delicate fingers examine the dead as though it was the most normal thing in the world. As she leaned over the halfling her hand shook ever so slightly. She needed to eat. Jarlaxle pursed his lips; he would rectify that situation at the first opportunity. He wondered why she was afraid to eat. Normally he would have assumed she was afraid of being poisoned, but he suspected that had nothing to do with her fear.

"Come, we shall break fast." The drow said, grasping Anna by the elbow and pulling her away from the corpse. The girl squeaked in surprise at his light touch. Jarlaxle smiled broadly. If the mere touch of his fingers unnerved her then the possibilities were endless.

"I'm not hungry." Anna told him, tugging against the hold on her elbow.

"Be that as it may, I am famished." The dark elf replied, taking her hand and tucking it in his arm. She looked about to argue, but sudden dizziness stole the words from her mouth causing her to sway on her feet. Jarlaxle frowned slightly and steadied her. As soon as she appeared steady he steered her towards the nearest establishment that served food. Pushing her into a chair, the drow motioned to one of the serving girls. Silently watching the dark elf, Artemis slid into the opposite chair and indicated that three meals were desired. Dismissing the girl, the assassin contemplated his surprising companion. Why was Jarlaxle so concerned about this girl?

The smell of warm bread made Anna's stomach rumble. How long had it been since her last meal; three, four days? She couldn't remember.

Balancing the steaming plates in her hand, the serving girl set the meals on the table, carefully avoiding the dark elf's gaze. Without a word she scurried away, only to return a few moments later with three mugs of ale. She jumped when Jarlaxle held out some coins to her. She hesitated for a moment and then snatched the coins from the drow's hand and all but ran away. Anna stared after the serving girl, wondering why she was so afraid of Jarlaxle. What didn't she know about the mysterious dark elf?

"Eat." Jarlaxle said, tapping her plate. Anna blinked and looked down at the plate. A thick piece of dark bread, a slab of ham, and some boiled eggs completed the meal. Nothing had ever looked so good. Should she eat? She wasn't in Faery. Would eating trap her here?

"The food is quite safe." The elf said, drawing her attention. As if to prove the point he took a bite and nodded in approval. "Why do you hesitate?" He asked curiously.

Anna's eyes lifted to meet Jarlaxle's. "It is said that those that eat the food of Faery may never leave." She said quietly.

The drow set down his knife. "You believe the _food_ will trap you here?" He asked incredulously. Anna stared back at him. Propping his elbow on the table, the elf rested his chin in his palm and watched her in amusement. "Your fears are misplaced. There are many things that could trap you, but the food is not one of them." He said.

The bread smelled so good. Anna's stomach rumbled again. Louder this time. "I have heard starvation is remarkably unpleasant." The elf remarked.

He was right, if she starved to death it wouldn't make any difference if she ate or not. Picking up the bread, she tore off a piece and brought it to her lips. She wavered for a second, and then popped the morsel into her mouth. Anna moaned in pleasure, earning a laugh from the elf.

Still grinning, Jarlaxle sat back and looked at the assassin. "What was on the paper you took from the halfling?" He asked pleasantly. Artemis stopped chewing and met the drow's sharp red eyes. The dark elf's powers of observation never ceased to amaze him. "An address." He said, after swallowing the piece of ham. Jarlaxle raised a questioning eyebrow. The assassin's mouth twisted in distaste. "A meeting place for the halfling and one of Rassiter's wererats." He answered.

Jarlaxle leaned back in chair. "A wererat? I had no idea they had spread so far out." He said.

"The artifact drew them." Artemis said. Picking up the mug of ale, he studied it for a short time and then set it down.

Leaning forward, Jarlaxle rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers. "Do you know this meeting place?" He asked. The assassin scowled and replied. "It's beneath the city." Anna glanced up from her meal to stare at Artemis. As far as she knew London didn't have any sewers at this point in time. Of course she had never heard of a wererat either…

Artemis' voice broke through Anna's thoughts. "Apparently the halfling was to deliver the artifact to the wererats, who in turn would deliver it to Rassiter." He said. The assassin frowned into his ale. "It makes no sense. The artifact would be of no use to a wererat."

"What is this artifact you are looking for?" Anna asked as she peeled her boiled egg.

Jarlaxle transferred his gaze to Anna, considering if she might have any thoughts about the artifact. "It is a mechanical device." He said, leaving out one small detail; the device was said to give its wielder the power of a god.

"Why wouldn't a wererat want it?" She asked. Jarlaxle grinned. "They don't know what it is or how to use it." Anna stared at the drow in confusion. "Not intelligent enough? What does it do?" She asked. The dark elf's smile grew. "I have no idea." Anna opened her mouth and then closed it again. She turned to the assassin who merely shrugged as if to say _'don't bother trying to understand'_. Looking down at her plate, Anna pushed the egg around with her spoon. Whatever it was, it must be valuable or the elf wouldn't want it so much. "Do you know what it looks like?" She finally asked.

"It is said to resemble a piece of jewelry that fits over your hand", the drow said, watching her closely. Anna had seen small guns that could fit in a man's sleeve. A small mechanical device was sometimes used to release the gun into its owner's hand. Could it be something like that? "Perhaps you have heard of such a device?" The dark elf prompted. Anna looked up, meeting the red gaze. "I have seen similar devices used to hold weapons, but I don't see how that could be the same thing." She said.

Jarlaxle considered the possibility of the artifact being a weapon. Everything he had heard about the device had spoken of power, though until he was able to study the device it would remain a mystery. More than anything the drow loved the adventure and the treasure, and the device promised both.

Seeing that Anna had finished her meal, the dark elf turned to Artemis. The assassin felt a familiar sense of dread as a huge grin spread across the drow's face.

"Come! Let us pay a visit to the wererats." Jarlaxle said cheerfully.

As they left the tavern, the city's smell hit Anna like a slap in the face. It hadn't been completely gone in the tavern but at least the smell of food had covered it up a little. Covering her nose with her sleeve, she glanced around at the other passersby on the street. No one else seemed bothered by the smell; how did anyone get used to it? Anna gasped when Artemis suddenly grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him. Human waste came crashing to the ground. Anna gagged as what could only be diarrhea splashed against the open sewer that ran down the center of the road. As far as she was concerned they couldn't leave London soon enough.

By the time they escaped the crush of unwashed bodies crowding London's streets, Anna was feeling decidedly green around the gills. Sinking onto a fallen log, she leaned forward and drew in deep breaths trying to quell her rising nausea. She didn't care if the elf left her there or not.

Jarlaxle slowed and turned around when he heard the girl sit down. Crouching in front of her, the elf took one look at her pale complexion and immediately backed up. Having her empty the contents of her stomach all over his expensive clothing was something that he would take great pains to avoid. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a small vial. Uncorking it, he held it out to Anna. "Drink this." He instructed, stretching out his arm towards her. The girl looked at the vial and shook her head while covering her mouth with her hand. The drow sighed. She really was a stubborn little thing.

Artemis growled impatiently and snatched the vial from the drow's hand. Grabbing a handful of Anna's hair he yanked her head back. "Open." The assassin snarled, holding the vial close to her lips. Instead of opening her mouth, Anna clamped her mouth shut and glared up at him. Jarlaxle's laughter caused both pairs of angry eyes to focus on him. Of course this only made the drow laugh harder.

"Let her be. If she loses her dinner we will simply leave her behind and let her deal with the filth." The dark elf laughed. Artemis Entreri had no way of knowing that his trademark scowl was perfectly mirrored in Anna's delicate features. Still scowling, the assassin released Anna's hair and straightened.

"This will settle my stomach?" Anna asked, pointing to the small crystal vial. Jarlaxle inclined his head. "Indeed." He answered. The drow's smile widened as the girl reached for the vial and quickly downed the contents. Maybe he should have had Artemis yell at her earlier. No, watching the assassin's fierce expression so perfectly mirrored in the face of this delicate girl had been worth the trouble. It really was too bad he had no way of letting Artemis see it as well. The thought brought another laugh to the drow's lips.

Anna's stomach settled; the trio set off once again. The sun was beginning to set when they found the entrance to the tunnels that ran below the city.

"A drow elf?" A voice rasped.

Jarlaxle bowed politely. "We have come to come to make you an offer." Raspy laughter greeted the dark elf's statement as a shadowy figure stepped forward and started towards them.

Standing behind Artemis, Anna squinted past the assassin trying to pierce the darkness that lay beyond the mouth of the cave. The speaker didn't sound human. What kind of Fae would she see this time?

"An offer?" The raspy voice asked. "What sort of offer would a dark elf make?" Wheezing laughter accompanied the mysterious Fae as it stepped out of the cave.

Anna gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. The Fae turned towards her, studying her curiously. Its long whiskered nose twitched as its wet beady eyes slid down her body. Anna had seen many hideous things in her short lifetime; mutilated bodies, gaping wounds, decomposing corpses filled with maggots, but nothing could have prepared her for what stood just outside the cave. Six feet tall and covered in gray fur stood a rat. It's not that Anna was afraid of rats, she saw them all the time near the trenches, but those rats weren't bigger than her companions. She moved closer to the assassin.

As the rat-like creature turned towards Anna, its lips pulled back in what might have been a smile if it hadn't looked so hungry. "The female is an acceptable down-payment; what else have you to offer?" The ratman inquired.

**Author's note:** What would life be without a wererat or two?

**Anon: **Oh, I love Jarlaxle! And I love R.A. Salvatore for creating such a cool character.

**Musingsage:** I had a budgie! You're right. Jarlaxle…budgie…yep Jarlaxle is a parakeet masquerading as a drow! I like your predictions….unfortunately that's not what is creeping around in my head. Hehehe.

**Sushi-san85:** Don't worry Anna is not a coward. Just give her a little time to figure things out!

**Nedy Rahn:** Yeah, I have taken some creative license with the story. I know that the Forgotten Realms is like a parallel earth, but for my story (and what happens will be cool) it needs to be our world.

**San-san: **Thanks! Yes! Anna finally eats! Lol Oh, and I am getting to Artemis…(Ps..there are multi san-san's..same person?)

**General Zargon:** Ahhh…be nice to Anna! Just wait until the tables are turned. It won't be Anna screaming anymore. Hehehe. Artemis doesn't know about the relationship….yet…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jarlaxle glanced at Anna and then addressed the wererat. "A down payment? You know as well as I do that a beautiful young human with such fair skin would be worth a king's ransom to the right buyer in Calimport." He scoffed.

The wererat's nose twitched as it considered the drow's words. It was foolish to deal with a dark elf. Still, with her glossy dark hair, and silky skin, the girl would be considered very beautiful by human standards. She would fetch a fine price in Calimport. "The artifact is worth more than any one human female." The rat challenged.

Out of the corner of his eye Jarlaxle saw Anna reach for Artemis' jeweled dagger. It was with great effort the drow turned his attention back to the wererat. "Show me the artifact and then I will tell you its value." He said.

"The artifact will be in my people's hands tomorrow. Meet me here at the same time tomorrow and I will take you to my camp and show you the artifact. Then we will discuss the cost." The wererat said. Jarlaxle nodded in agreement. As the rat started into the cave, Jarlaxle called after him. "Jarlaxle of Bregan D'aerthe. Should you need my name." He explained. "Perhaps you have heard of me?" It sounded like an afterthought. The wererat knew better.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the wererat stiffened. Glancing over his shoulder, he asked. "Jarlaxle, you said?" The rat's voice was almost a whisper. Smiling broadly the drow swept the wide brimmed hat from his head, then bowed with a flourish. "At your service."

Quickly averting his face, the wererat scurried towards the mouth of the cave. Pausing at the entrance, he looked back at Jarlaxle and said. "Be sure to bring the human female."

"But of course!" Jarlaxle cheerfully replied. The drow's next comment was cut off by the low growl from Artemis Entreri. It was too much for the dark elf to resist. Allowing the rat to slip into the shadows, he looked over just in time to see Anna's hand close around Artemis' dagger.

Grabbing her wrist in a vice-like grip, the assassin snarled. "What is this obsession with death that you have?" Anna glared back at him. "I'll give it back." She whispered fiercely. When Artemis didn't ease his grip she tilted her head towards the drow. "All I want to do is cut off one or two small parts." Anna hissed viciously.

"Oh? And what small parts might you want to relieve him of?" Artemis asked, amusement creeping into his eyes. Anna looked pointedly at the assassin's crotch. Entreri's lips twitched slightly before he peeled her hand off of his dagger. "Then use your own knife." He told her. Anna scowled at the assassin and then glared at Jarlaxle who was doing his best not to laugh. Unfortunately all it took was one look at Anna's furious face to push him over the edge. Doubling over in laughter, Jarlaxle held up a hand to stall her approach.

"YOU WERE GOING TO SELL ME!" Anna bellowed accusingly, her entire body quivering with rage. If the dark elf hadn't been laughing so hard, he would have enjoyed the fire blazing in her indigo eyes. Anna closed her eyes, counted to ten and then walked over to the drow and reached for his cloak. She was sure he carried a knife.

Anna wasn't quite sure how it happened, but one minute she was reaching for a weapon and the next her arm was twisted behind her back and the knife was at her throat. "Tell me. Do you even know how to remove those one or two _little_ _things_?" The drow asked pleasantly from behind her. "Yes." Anna answered without hesitation. "There are no bones there. It's simple. One smooth cut and they're gone." She elaborated. Standing behind her Jarlaxle grinned broadly and leaned forward bringing his lips to her ear. "Why deny yourself the pleasure of my talents?" He asked suggestively. "And just to put your curiosity to rest. Nothing on me is _small._" He said, releasing her and stepping back.

Anna flushed crimson, and stared at the ground trying to stop her imagination from running wild.

"Come, let us eat. I, for one, am famished." The drow said cheerfully, walking towards the assassin. Artemis shook his head and fell into step beside the dark elf. "I would have slit her throat." He said. Jarlaxle laughed. "Now where would the fun in that be?" He asked.

"I believe she actually intended to unman you." Artemis remarked.

"Oh yes, she had every intention of causing me grievous bodily harm." Jarlaxle said with satisfaction. The assassin stared at him. "And this, of course, would please you." He said dryly. The drow grinned back happily. "But of course. I would have it no other way!" Artemis muttered something unintelligible under his breath and shook his head. Turning his attention back to the path, the assassin wondered why he bothered trying to understand his companion.

Embarrassed, yet fuming, Anna followed behind the two men quietly. Jarlaxle hadn't even hesitated at the idea of selling her. That knowledge hurt. A lot. Far more than it should have. Anna glared at the fine cloak covering the elf's back. How could he? Strangely, she wasn't angry at Artemis at all, and he had been fine with the elf selling her. Of course, she already knew her relative was a coldhearted killer, so it wasn't a surprise coming from him. Why had she expected different from Artemis' companion? She shouldn't have, but she had expected better of Jarlaxle. What would she do if he tried to sell her?

"This looks like as good a place as any." Jarlaxle announced as they entered a circle of trees. Pulling out the now familiar box, the elf set it on the ground and stepped back as the tent appeared. Placing a hand on his hip, the drow swept the hat from his head and sighed dramatically. "What?" Artemis asked against his better judgment. Plucking at his shirt Jarlaxle said morosely. "It's ruined." The assassin immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. Unfortunately his silence only served to encourage the drow. "I will never get the smell out of it. Wererat stench is almost impossible to remove." Artemis shook his head and walked away leaving the drow to suffer the loss of the shirt all by himself.

Anna stood at the edge of the clearing glaring at the drow when a hand grabbed her arm. She started and looked up to see Artemis scowling at her. "Come." He said shortly, pulling her with him. Anna didn't even hesitate. Throwing one last glare at the elf, she spun on her heel and followed Artemis into the woods. Walking in a forest all alone with a man known only for his coldhearted cruelty should have terrified her. Anna felt totally at ease. How strange. A week ago she would have been shaking in fear. When had she lost her fear of the infamous assassin?

"What does Jarlaxle know that I don't?" Artemis growled, grabbing Anna's arm and pulling her to a stop as soon as they were out of the clearing.

"What?" Anna asked, staring back at him blankly.

"You aren't alive because of Jarlaxle's kindheartedness." The assassin's sour tone confirmed Anna's suspicion that the drow was no better than her ancestor. "What is it about you that fascinates him so?" Artemis demanded.

Should she tell him? "I'm your granddaughter." She blurted, and then clarified. "Several generations removed." Dead silence. Oh dear, maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"My granddaughter?" The assassin scoffed at the idea. "And how is this miracle supposed to have happened?"

Anna shuffled uneasily. "Um, the usual way I suppose." she choked out. The assassin rested his hand on the jeweled dagger at his waist. "Do you think I am a fool?" He ground out. Anna's eyes darted to his. "No! I mean, there isn't a lot of information about you. I knew you existed, but beyond that…" Anna spread her hands helplessly.

The assassin knew when he was being lied to. Anna wasn't lying. The image of her strange clothing, covered in blood flashed before his eyes. Artemis had been to many lands, and had never seen anything even remotely similar to her clothing. Then there was Jarlaxle's obsession with her. The drow was far too wily to ever be taken in by such a ridiculous story. He felt the urge to massage his temples.

"My granddaughter?" Artemis looked over her diminutive form. "I see no resemblance."

"Then you aren't looking hard enough." Jarlaxle's voice interrupted. Anna watched the assassin's left eye twitch. Oblivious to the storm brewing within the assassin, the drow continued. "Look at her face, Artemis. The eyes, the jaw bone, that strangely familiar irritated expression…" Jarlaxle snickered.

"You actually believe it's true?" Artemis asked.

"I had suspected as much for some time. When Anna informed me that her last name was Entreri it merely confirmed my suspicion." The drow paused for a moment, "And then there is this…" Reaching into his cloak, Jarlaxle pulled out the diary. "There is a date stamped in this journal." The assassin remained silent. "February 9, 2010." Jarlaxle paused over the pronunciation of the foreign words.

"2010?" Anna repeated, her delicate brows pulling together.

"Does this mean something to you?" The drow inquired.

"That is nearly a hundred years in my future." She answered quietly. Jarlaxle turned the diary over in his hands, mystified. One hundred years in the future from whenever Anna came from? There was a pattern here. He just needed to figure out what it was.

"Perhaps we may find our answer within these pages." The drow suggested. "Come, let us return and see what we may learn." He said, running a thumb along the rough leather of the diary.

Anna looked at Artemis, but the assassin was busy glaring at the drow. Jarlaxle thought this pale little girl was his descendant? The thought was ludicrous, yet the drow wasn't prone to flights of fancy. Well, maybe he was prone to flights of fancy, but he was never stupid. For that matter, the drow was rarely, if ever, wrong. The assassin glanced at the slender girl watching him anxiously. How could this fragile little thing be related to him? There had been an occasional woman over the years, but the assassin was not so foolish as to leave his seed behind. His eyes darkened further at the possibility of offspring and a possible mate.

"Artemis, if you continue glowering so, there may come a time you may not be able to stop." Jarlaxle remarked, unconcerned with the assassin's displeasure.

Anna turned her attention to the diary. 2010. If the diary wouldn't be written for another hundred years then how had it ended up in her possession? Then there was the mystery of the missing handwriting. "Are there any more entries?" She asked, drawing the assassin's attention away from the drow.

"There is indeed." Jarlaxle agreed, smiling at her approvingly. Anna licked her lips and nodded. "Then I would like to know what it says." She said, before turning to the assassin. "Wouldn't you?" She asked. Artemis gave the girl an appraising look. If she was truly his descendant he would know soon enough. "You may not find the answers you hope for." He said, his earlier temper cooling as curiosity took its place. Without another word he started towards the camp. When she didn't fall into step beside him he paused to give her an annoyed look. Anna hurried over.

His eyes were so cold. Anna wondered what kind of life gave someone such an icy stare. Murderer. Assassin. Whenever his name was spoken, one of these terms was always attached. Artemis Entreri. The name had been used to scare her when she was a child. A man so evil that even death hadn't been able to purge the world of his wickedness. Now, this man of nightmares walked beside her. Who exactly was Artemis Entreri? Anna had thought she had known, but she had a feeling that nothing she had heard was right. Oh he was a cold blooded killer. She had no doubt about that, yet she sensed more. He was more than just a common killer. Far more.

Once back at camp, they entered the tent and settled among the many jewel toned pillows. Actually Jarlaxle and Anna settled on the pillows, Artemis kicked them out of the way and sat on the floor.

Seeing Anna and Artemis were waiting, Jarlaxle opened the diary and began reading.

_Entry 1_

_A most unusual event has occurred today. The day started out quite normally; I dressed impeccably and my fierce companion dressed hopelessly rumpled. When will my lessons bear fruit? Really Artemis, would it kill you to use the pressed, freshly laundered shirt I had provided for you? _

_Oh yes, the event! We encountered a young woman today. Not such an unusual event except for the fact that she was wearing clothing of such uncommon fabric and design that I cannot identify it. Interestingly, her clothing was soaked in blood. Not her own she assured us! She spoke a language that sounds like nothing I have ever heard. Interesting though all this is, there was one thing so extraordinary that I was unable to take my eyes from her._

_When I looked into her eyes…it was Artemis that looked back._

_Entry 2_

_There is more to our young guest than I had imagined. It would appear she is a long ways from home; a very long ways. To my disbelief she was more afraid of an orc than a drow! I wonder exactly how far away home is? It would also seem she has never seen magic, and is reluctant to eat. How very strange. _

_Entry 3_

_How inconvenient. The artifact is missing and my contact is dead. Not just my contact, but my contact's entire village! Really, you would think they could have waited one more day before dying._

_My young guest is proving most unusual. She has seen death before. From her calm acceptance I would say she has seen death on a massive scale. I have become quite curious about her home._

_Artemis has found a link to the artifact. It seems we will be traveling again. My poor shirt. _

_Entry 4_

_Ah city life. Why don't humans like to bathe? Surely this must be one of the mysteries of the universe. _

_There was another mysterious death today. My young companion knows something. What is she hiding? _

_I do not like this strange death._

_Entry 5_

_The wererat has finally arrived. Beware, my younger self. It has begun. Find the artifact._

**Author's Note:** Oh….I am going to have fun with this.

**General zargon:** Thank you! Keeping everyone in character can be a challenge! Don't worry; Anna is losing her fear of Jarlaxle and Artemis….

**Silver yoko kitsune:** Sigh…I have great intentions of updating monthly. Perhaps I should make it my New Year's resolution.

**Nedy Rahn:** I am glad you're enjoying this. It's wonderful when someone else enjoys my overactive imagination!

**Musingsage: **lol….me…give Jarlaxle a handgun? *Gasp* Perish the thought!

**Surreptitious Chi X:** I love the idea of combining today myths with the FR series! It feels like you are merging two worlds. How cool is that?

**San-san:** Oh, the three characters are so much fun to play with! Thank you for pointing out what stood out to you. It is fascinating to see what amuses different people! As for leaving things hanging….hehehe…I'm just getting warmed up.

**Anon:** I know, making them deal with nasty, smelly wererats was just cruel of me. Still, I have plans for the wererat…

**Jenni78:** I absolutely love the books with Artemis and Jarlaxle! I actually like Jarlaxle better than Drizzt. Drizzt is too nice. I am glad you're enjoying this. I love this storyline; of course I know what is going to happen. Actually Jarlaxle can be considered Fae, he is just different from the Fae we know. Any guesses as to why that might be?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The wererat has finally arrived. Beware, my younger self. It has begun. Find the artifact. _Jarlaxle stared at the cryptic phrase. Was this diary sent as a guide? A warning? Perhaps both? His lips slowly stretched into a smile.

"Why is he smiling?" Anna whispered, leaning towards the assassin. Artemis scowled, and said, "Because he has found a way to put my life in danger once again."

Jarlaxle looked up from the diary, smiling broadly. "Why would I leave myself such a vague statement?" he mused.

"Your older self forgot what he wanted to tell you?" The assassin suggested in a deadpan tone.

The drow dismissed the ridiculous notion and continued, "I am promising myself adventure and profit."

The assassin groaned, "I should have known that age wouldn't help you."

Anna broke into the conversation, "I wonder what has begun that you are being warned about?" She asked. Even as she voiced the question Anna had a horrible suspicion that she already knew what the message was alluding too.

"An excellent question." Jarlaxle smiled, "Perhaps tomorrow when we obtain the artifact our questions will be answered."

Tucking her feet underneath herself, Anna asked, "Are there any more entries?"

"No. That was the last one." The drow said, closing the diary. Anna looked away and trailed her fingers along one of the satiny pillows, "You weren't really going to sell me were you?" she asked quietly.

"And deny you the pleasure of my company? Perish the thought!" Jarlaxle exclaimed. Anna looked up and met his eyes uncertainly. She wanted to believe him. "Are you Seelie or Unseelie?" she blurted.

"If you would so kind as to explain what that is, perhaps I could answer." The dark elf replied.

Anna mentally kicked herself, but it had been eating at her for some time. If she knew what type of Fae he was then she would be better equipped to deal with him. "Um, the Seelie are the good, and the Unseelie are the evil."

"Oh, he is the evil one." Artemis told her cheerfully.

"Really Artemis! You will have her thinking I am a monster!" The drow complained.

"He's evil? Really?" Anna asked the assassin anxiously. Artemis smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "It is the air they breathe."

"Is it true?" Anna asked Jarlaxle. "The Fae can't lie. They are physically unable to." She informed Artemis seriously.

Artemis and Jarlaxle started at her in stunned silence, and then burst out laughing in unison.

"Why are you laughing?" Anna demanded. Artemis wiped the tears from his eyes. "Where did you get the idea that a drow couldn't lie?" he asked unsteadily.

"My Gram told me." Anna said defensively. "She knows more about the Fae than anyone."

Jarlaxle composed himself, and asked curiously, "What does she know of the drow?"

"Well, aren't the drow one of the Fae?" Anna asked in confusion. If Jarlaxle wasn't Fae, what exactly was he?

"I have never heard of the Fae. What are they?" The drow asked.

Anna leaned back in surprise; he had never heard of the Fae? How could that be? "The Fae are a magical race that live in a realm separate from our world. Some are good and some are evil. They are very powerful, and very old. Gram also told me that they are able to cross from their world into ours." She paused and then quietly said, "Some of the Fae are said to be extremely beautiful."

Jarlaxle's smile began to widen. "And because I am so beautiful you automatically assumed I was one of these ancient and powerful people?" he asked.

"Yes." Anna answered without hesitation, and then immediately wanted to bite her tongue as Artemis groaned and rubbed his forehead.

The assassin rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Anna yelped. "Wait! I'm coming with you!" She cried, scrambling off the pillow. Artemis grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the drow. "No. You're not." He said shortly, and walked out of the tent.

"You can't leave me with _him._" Anna yelled after the assassin, pointing an accusing finger at the drow.

"I am afraid he just did." Jarlaxle noted dryly.

"I'm not staying here with you." She informed him, turning towards the door. The drow's black hand shot out and pulled her down beside him. "Yes, you are." He said softly. Anna's breath caught in her throat. Jerking her arm away from the drow's black fingers, she took a deep breath and tried to still her racing heart.

"Why so nervous?" Jarlaxle asked. Reaching out, he brushed a stray curl off her cheek. Anna started and scooted out of his reach. It was probably the worst thing she could have done. The drow's eyes lit up. The smile that spread across his face was pure mischief. She had the sinking feeling she had just begun a game that she had no idea of how to stop.

"Come. Sit. I have something to show you." The dark elf said, patting the pillow beside him.

"Oh?" Anna asked, moving further away. "And what might that be?"

Jarlaxle laughed. "How can I show you from across the room?"

"I can see just fine from where I am." Anna announced, carefully arranging her skirt as she settled on the new pillow.

Jarlaxle pulled the huge hat from his head and set it down beside him. A slow smile spread across his face as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small silver figurine. "Have you ever seen one of these?" He asked, holding it towards her.

Anna leaned forward to get a better look. "A spider?"

Jarlaxle's smile widened. "Not just a spider. " He said, setting it on the ground. Anna's eyes darted from the elf to the silver spider. What was he planning? She didn't have a good feeling about this.

Anna gasped and jumped back as the small silver body shivered and cracked, a hairline fracture running the entire length of its body. Tiny legs pushed through the crack, widening it until the entire body split in half. Spiders poured from the broken figurine and surged towards Anna.

"Jarlaxle!" Anna shouted, jumping to her feet. Spiders swarmed over her shoes and up her legs. "Get them off me!" she shrieked.

"Had you come when I asked this could have been avoided." The drow sighed dramatically.

Jumping from one foot to the other, Anna frantically brushed the spiders from her legs.

"If you want them to leave you alone, come over here." The dark elf said, patting the spider-free pillow next to him. Anna shot him a look of contempt then raced across the room to sit next to him. As soon as she touched the pillow the crawling horde retreated. Slowly turning towards the elf, Anna's lovely indigo eyes filled with murder.

"Tell me of the Fae." The dark elf demanded. Anna's eye twitched. "You sent a horde of spiders after me because you wanted to learn about the Fae?" Jarlaxle inclined his head. "Why didn't you just ask me in the first place?" She huffed. "I feared my beauty would distract you." He said. Cocking his head, Jarlaxle smiled suggestively. "What?" Anna gulped. "I do distract you." He noted. Seeing the outrage entering the girl's eyes, he challenged, "Can you deny it?"

Anna would have stormed out, except the drow hadn't recalled the army of spiders crawling around the tent. Why was he doing this? "Of course you're distracting! You're not human. How could you _not_ be distracting?" she demanded. His mere presence unnerved her. Fear and fascination warred within her. She felt like a fly caught in a web. Any moment the spider was going to close in and devour her. "What do you want from me?" she whispered, staring into his glowing red eyes. Jarlaxle leaned towards her. Trailing an elegant black finger along her cheekbone he buried his hand in her glossy hair. Pulling her towards him, he whispered, "The question is; what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Anna echoed. Catching the lobe of her ear between his teeth, the drow tugged gently and flicked his tongue against the soft skin.

Anna shivered. Why didn't she pull away and run? She told herself that it was because of the spiders, but that wasn't the truth. She didn't want to run. How could she be so stupid? She was playing with fire and she knew it.

"I want to go home." She said softly.

"Why the hurry? What awaits you? A sweetheart perhaps?" He teased. Anna turned serious eyes on him. "There isn't any time for such things." She sighed, and said, "All that awaits me is blood and death."

"Then why go back?" The dark elf asked.

"Because I make can a difference. If I am there, I can give some poor boy who has probably has spent months in the trenches a chance to live." Feeling quite righteous, Anna opened her mouth to continue.

"How noble." Jarlaxle murmured, playing with a strand of her dark hair. Anna's eyes flashed angrily. "What other reason would there be?" She demanded.

"I wonder." The dark elf murmured, and then abruptly smiled. "Enough of this seriousness, come, kiss me." He told her.

Anna's mouth dropped open. "What?" she stammered.

"Surely you know what a kiss is." He said, releasing the curl he had been playing with.

"Of course I know what a kiss is. Why would I kiss you?" Anna demanded.

"Because you have been longing to kiss me again." he said.

Anna's cheeks warmed uncomfortably. What was she blushing for? She never wanted to kiss him! Okay, maybe a little, but just a little! No reason for her to blush! How humiliating. The rude elf wouldn't pretend he didn't notice either. Really, he had no manners sometimes.

"Ah, I was right." Jarlaxle crowed, watching the bright red creep into her cheeks. Anna wanted to hit him.

Tracing her lips with a slender black finger, he applied light pressure to the bottom lip. "Open." He said softly. She obediently did as he bid. Sliding the finger between her lips he turned his hand, palm side up, and stroked the roof of her mouth with the pad of his finger. Startled by the unexpected touch, Anna jumped.

"Don't bite me." He laughed.

Abruptly backing away, Anna gave him a suspicious look. "What were you doing?" She gasped.

"Did you like it?" He countered.

"Of course not!" She lied. "Why did you do that?" She asked again.

To Anna's dismay, Jarlaxle leaned towards her bringing his lips merely inches from hers. "You are a terrible liar." He breathed, closing the distance between them. As his lips closed over hers the thought that she should resist flitted through her mind, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to stop him.

Warm. Firm, yet soft; his touch was intoxicating. Rising to his knees, the dark elf buried his hands in her hair and pulled her head back. Anna gasped as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, and slowly slid it along hers. This wasn't playful like last time.

Cupping the back of her head, he fitted his mouth against hers. His tongue moved against hers, stroking and caressing. The kiss left no part of her mouth unexplored; the roof of her mouth, the sensitive underside of her tongue, and even her teeth. An unfamiliar, yet intense emotion washed over her.

Overwhelmed, she tried to jerk away. His free arm snaked around her preventing her from pulling back. Anna panicked. She couldn't get loose. She began to struggle frantically.

The elf's laughter cut through her panic. "Calm down. I won't bite." He said lifting his head. A decidedly mischievous look entered his eyes as he took in her panicked expression. "Unless you ask..." He said, arching one white eyebrow suggestively.

"What….?" Was all she managed. Shock, confusion and fear warred within her. Before she could form any real thoughts, he kissed her again. Anna stiffened, prepared to fight. She was totally unprepared for the soft, slow touch of lips against hers. The tip of his tongue brushed her upper lip and Anna found herself opening her mouth to him. Why wasn't she fighting? It didn't make any sense. Her heart was still racing but the kiss was different this time. Gentle. She pressed closer to him, wanting more. Oh, she was becoming a wicked woman.

When Jarlaxle finally lifted his head, Anna reached up and pulled him back down. She felt his lips stretch into a smile. "You have had enough excitement for now." He laughed, holding her at arm's length.

Anna's eyes flew open. She had had enough excitement for _now?_ The nerve. It wasn't like she had wanted him to kiss her! "I don't recall asking you kiss me." She ground out from between her teeth, which only made the dark elf laugh harder. Yanking free of his hold, she jumped to her feet and took a step toward the door. Spiders swarmed over her foot and up her leg. Shrieking in alarm, Anna fell backwards, landing on the still laughing drow. The moment she landed on the dark elf the spiders receded.

"Is this really necessary?" She demanded, pointing at the crawling hordes.

"I am not done talking yet." Jarlaxle said reasonably.

"You're not done talking?" Anna echoed in disbelief.

"About the Fae." He reminded her patiently.

"You may not be done talking, but I am!" She sputtered, pushing herself off him and sitting on the pillow directly beside his.

"Ah well." Jarlaxle sighed, getting to his feet.

Like the parting of the Red Sea, the swarming mass politely moved out of the dark elf's way as he moved towards the door. Anna immediately started to follow, but the spiders flooded the ground as soon as Jarlaxle moved his foot.

"They won't let me out!" Anna called after him.

"Did you say something?" Jarlaxle asked, turning to look back at her.

"The spiders are still here!" She exclaimed, waving at the crawling mass.

"Eventually they will return." He said absently, walking away. A thought occurred to him and he shot over his shoulder, "I would advise against moving around too much, their bite is quite painful from what I have been told." A moment later he was swallowed up by the darkness.

Sitting on the pillow in the middle of the tent surrounded by a sea of spiders, Anna had only one thought. 'I am going to kill him.'

**Author's note:** I didn't forget about the story. Really! Sorry for the long wait, life has been interesting…I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It seemed like an eternity that Anna sat unmoving on the pillow surrounded by a sea of spiders. Her eyelids drooped and her head fell forward. She was so tired. Her foot slid off the pillow. Jerking awake, she wildly brushed at the spiders that swarmed over her foot the moment it touched the ground. Tucking her feet underneath herself, Anna brushed away the tears of frustration that welled up in her eyes. She wouldn't cry! She wouldn't! She wasn't that weak! She had survived the horrors of the Great War. She had seen countless boys die of nightmarish wounds. It would take a great deal more than a few spiders to break her. Anna straightened her back and glared into the darkness.

Watching silently from the shadows, Jarlaxle smiled. She was stronger than she looked, just as a descendant of Artemis Entreri should be. Crouching down, he placed a silver figurine on the ground and whispered a word of command. Obediently, the crawling multitude rushed towards the silver figurine. Within a matter of seconds the tiny army was once again trapped within the silver spider. Plucking the figurine off the ground, the dark elf dropped it into his pocket and then disappeared into the darkness.

Anna stared at the flood of spiders rushing out of the tent. Jumping to her feet, she darted to the door. Only blackness greeted her. "Where are you?" She ground out, searching the shadows. Silence. "I know you are out there!" Anna growled, stalking out of the tent. How dare he leave her alone with no way out for so long? Stomping into the darkness, Anna waited for the drow to laugh and show himself. Nothing. Angry and tired, she waited a minute longer and then announced, "Don't bother trying to talk to me; I am going to bed!" Whirling around she marched back into the tent and yanked the silk cord holding the door open. With a soft whisper, the cloth of the door swooshed closed behind her.

"The human female sleeps in the tent as I promised." Jarlaxle's voice drifted in on the morning breeze, waking Anna. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stumbled to the door and peeked through a crack in the fabric. What? Anna rubbed her eyes again. She must still be dreaming; not more than a stone's throw from the tent stood the dark elf … talking to the ratman.

"Bring her out. How do I know that this is the same human?" The ratman demanded.

"Of course. Artemis, if you would be so kind as to fetch our guest." Jarlaxle said, inclining his head towards the tent. Anna stumbled back in shock. He was selling her? Please let this be a dream! To her horror, Artemis threw the door back and reached in to grab her. Anna turned to run. Too late. The assassin was far quicker. Easily imprisoning her arm, he dragged her from the tent and shoved her towards the ratman.

Anna shrank back against the assassin as the six foot rat reached for her. The drow cleared his throat, drawing the ratman's attention. "The artifact, if you please." Jarlaxle said politely, holding out his hand. Pulling something wrapped in cloth from his pocket, the ratman placed it in the elf's hand.

"A moment." Jarlaxle said, motioning for Artemis to wait. Gently peeling the cloth back, the dark elf studied what appeared to be a golden puzzle box. Nodding to the assassin, Jarlaxle carefully re-wrapped the box and secreted it into the folds of his cloak.

"NO!" Anna shrieked as the ratman grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Struggling frantically, Anna slammed her heel into the ratman's arch; yelping in surprise, the rat back-handed her. Anna's head whipped back. Twisting his hand in her hair, the ratman jerked her head back and snarled, "I am going to enjoy this." Anna spat in his face. His next blow knocked her to her knees. As he raised his hand again, she saw Jarlaxle turn his back and walk away. Had the dark elf spared a glance before turning away, the betrayal in her eyes might have given him pause.

"I assume that is a fake?" Artemis said.

"Most assuredly. Though it does have some magical properties." The drow said, retrieving the puzzle box from beneath his cloak. Turning the box so that it caught the sun, the elf studied the runes etched into its surface.

"You still think the rat has the artifact?" The assassin asked, not interested in Jarlaxle's newest trinket.

Jarlaxle's smile was ugly. "He has it." Artemis glanced at the drow questioningly.

"Once the rat leads us to his nest, we will claim the artifact." Jarlaxle said. Artemis watched with interest as the drow's slender fingers tightened around the puzzle box. "What of the girl?" The assassin inquired.

Without taking his eyes from the shining gold box, the drow answered. "I will reclaim her of course. She is far too interesting and valuable to waste on vermin."

Artemis stared at the drow. Was the dark elf actually concerned about Anna? It was obvious he enjoyed toying with her, but behind the drow's flippant answer he heard anger.

Jarlaxle stopped abruptly. "I forgot my tent!" He exclaimed.

Artemis rolled his eyes. Forgot indeed. Turning towards the drow, he said. "I take it we will be returning for it?"

"Indeed. I am very fond of that tent." Jarlaxle answered gravely, starting back in the direction of the tent. A reluctant smile played along the assassin's lips as he fell into step beside the drow. "I did wonder why we were walking." Artemis remarked. The drow had been quite clear on numerous occasions that there was absolutely no reason to walk when there were other methods of transportation available. A sly smile curved the drow's lips as he tipped his hat to the assassin.

Anna groaned as she slowly came back to her senses. Touching her forehead gingerly, she winced as her fingers brushed the painful bruise left by the ratman. She felt something wet, and realized she was bleeding. Carefully moving her limbs, Anna noted with relief that nothing seemed broken. Violent coughing drew her attention. Turning her head towards the sound she saw the ratman doubled over and holding his ribs as a cough racked his body. So intense was the cough that his entire frame shook convulsively, forcing him to his knees. Leaning over, he coughed again, blood spraying the ground below him. Anna watched silently. She felt no pity that he was suffering. Was it because he had hurt her? Perhaps, but she felt something changing in herself. She felt colder. Harder … and it felt good.

"You're going to die you know." Anna told the ratman.

The rat turned at the sound of her voice, his face drawn in pain. "What do you know about this? It's the drow's doing, isn't it?" He wheezed.

Anna shook her head. "Whatever you're suffering from has nothing to do with Jarlaxle."

The rat snorted. "How can you be so sure?" He shifted uncomfortably under her unblinking gaze.

"The cough." She answered, cautiously pushing herself into a sitting position. "And the blood. You will see a lot more blood before you die." She said indifferently. At the rat's frown she continued. "Everywhere I have been, strange creatures have been dying. They all have the same symptoms; that terrible cough, blood that pours from every orifice, and discolored skin. You only have the cough right now, but that will change soon."

"Stupid human. What do you know?" The rat scoffed. Another spell of coughing took hold him. This time it left him curled on the ground, clutching his ribs and whimpering in pain.

"It's going to get worse." Anna informed him, enjoying the uneasy look on his face. He may deny it, but he believed her. "A pity. It looks like you won't live long enough to sell me." She mocked. A thoughtful look entered her eyes. "I wonder if the drow knew this would happen?" She murmured to herself.

The rat laughed, a painful watery sound. "Then the joke is on him." Anna cast him a curious look. "What the drow has is a pretty, yet worthless puzzle box." He wheezed.

Anna laughed at the irony, and then sobered. Had the ratman succeeded in fooling Jarlaxle? She dismissed the notion almost as soon as it occurred to her. The drow was up to something, but what? Tucking her hair behind her ears, Anna stared thoughtfully at the rat. She had seen rats many, many times while serving near the trenches. As a matter of fact the rats were encouraged. She shuddered at a memory she would rather forget.

Rats liked shiny things. Anna slowly scanned the ratman's body. She didn't know if the artifact was shiny or not, but if it was valuable it was unlikely the rat would want to part with it.

Another spasm of coughing wracked him. Raising a shaking hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, a glint of gold peeked out from beneath his sleeve.

Struggling to her feet, Anna moved towards the still coughing ratman. He snarled, but was helpless to stop her when she reached for his wrist. Pulling back his sleeve she saw an intricate gold bracelet of sorts. Only it didn't look quite right the way he was wearing it. Yanking the hand out of her grasp, the rat snarled and struck out at her. Anna merely leaned out of the way, and gave him a cold smile. "Either I take it now, or after you're dead. Either way, it won't be long." She told him calmly. Real fear flashed through his eyes only to be replaced by pain as another fit of coughing took hold of him. Dark spots appeared on his skin, and his eyes started to bleed. Anna sat back on her heels and waited. True to her word, it wasn't long before blood was pouring from his nose and ears. Then it almost seemed like something inside of him exploded. He started to cough, but ended up choking on the blood that filled his mouth. He made a horribly wet gurgling sound, almost like he was drowning, and then he went silent.

"It looks I get the last laugh after all." She told him, taking the bracelet from his wrist. Rising to her feet, Anna turned her back on the broken body of the rat and disappeared into the woods.

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little short, but at least I got it done! If something in particular strikes your fancy be sure to let me know. I love hearing from you.


End file.
